Through your eyes
by kleines Ich-bin-Ich
Summary: Natsuki loses her job as a mechanic and asks her friends Mai and Nao for advice what to do now. Nao finds an interesting advertisement in the newspaper and although Natsuki is not too fond of the concerned job, she accepts to apply for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Through your eyes**

„Natsuki, do you have a second? Midori wants to speak to you."

"Sure, I'll just finish this car."

A raven haired girl pushed herself up from under the black sports car and rubbed some dirt from her hands in a towel. She wore baggy black pants and a large white shirt, which was covered with oil marks.

Natsuki pushed her long hair back and proceeded to the office in the back of the garage, where she was working to speak with her boss.

She opened the office door and got an unpleasant feeling the instant she looked at Midori's worried face.

"You wanted to speak with me?"

Midori sighed and rested her head on her propped up arm, rubbing her temples with her free hand as if she had a headache.

"Natsuki, you are one of my best mechanics and provided very good services during the years you've worked for me."

"Uhm, thank you. Is this all you wanted to say me? I still need some time to work on the sports car and I have to finish it till tomorrow."

Midori sighed again and looked at Natsuki, who shifted her weight nervously from one foot to the other, obviously confused by her words.

"You know that our garage had financial problems before, but we managed every time to overcome them. Until today. Our sale figures have sunken and we haven't made any real earnings for the last few weeks. I can't afford the garage anymore. I didn't tell you guys before, because I hoped that the situation would change again, but it seems that it was effortless."

"You mean that we have to lock this place up?"

"…Yeah."

"Wait…that means that we loose our work too! Isn't there anything that we can do?"

"I talked to the renter and he said that he couldn't help us either. He needs the money for his family. He helped us out several times before, but this time he can't. He needs the rent."

Natsuki's shoulders slumped down and she clenched her teeth in frustration. Midori just smiled sadly at her and rearranged some papers on her desk.

"But I'm already planning to open another garage somewhere else, where we'll hopefully have more customers. So until I have enough money gathered you'll have to work somewhere else. I'm sorry, I should've reacted sooner, then this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself, it's too late anyways. I guess I'll just finish the car now and then take my leave."

"Yeah, please do that. I hope you're willing to work for me again, when the time has come?"

"Sure, boss."

A smile spread on Midori's face and she stood up to shake hands with Natsuki, before she left her office. Natsuki went back to work trying to forget the fact that this was indeed her last job.

* * *

"What? You're unemployed again? What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious Mai? She overslept too many times."

"Nao, stop joking, this is serious! So Natsuki, what happened?"

Natsuki was sitting on her dining table, her head buried in her arms every now and then sighing. As soon as she had finished repairing the car, she had driven home on her beloved Ducati and after arriving home she had called her friends Mai and Nao, who were living next door to her apartment in a flat share.

Mai was full of concern for her raven haired friend, because she knew that Natsuki loved her job as a mechanic and by the way she needed the money to pay off her rent. Nao also was worried, but of course she hid her emotions behind her usual provoking nature.

"So pup, out with it! My free time ends in two hours and I want to relax before going to work."

"The garage had to close down, because we lacked money. Too few costumers. But she's trying to open up another one in a better place…"

"But Natsuki, that could take her forever! What will you do until then?"

"I really don't know Mai…maybe I'll just search a job in another garage."

Nao in the meanwhile pretended to not pay attention anymore and was flipping through today's newspaper faking a bored expression on her face. Suddenly her green eyes sprinkled in mischief, when her eyes fell on a particular spot on one page.

"Hey Natsuki, why don't get a more social job? I found something interesting here."

Natsuki turned her head towards Nao, who was sitting on the sofa, a smirk spread on her face. She rose and walked over to her friend, curious to see what Nao meant. She leant down to get a better view of the newspaper and Nao pointed at something. Natsuki's eyes grew wide at what she read and Nao couldn't control herself anymore and bursted out in loud laughter, holding onto Mai for support, who had accompanied the two girls by now.

"Haha that's priceless, I wish I would've had my camera with me!"

"Natsuki? What's wrong with the job? It seems okay with me."

"And here, it says that it's a well paid job."

"…Pup?"

Nao wagged her hand in front of Natsuki's still shocked face, but was ignored. Suddenly she had an idea. Smirking, she leaned over to her friend and whispered in her ear.

"Natsuki? Somebody has stolen your mayo!"

"My mayo?! Who was it! I'm gonna kill him!"

Natsuki jumped up and looked around furiously, trying to detect the dirty thief, who had dared to touch her precious mayo. Mai sighed and tapped Natsuki on her shoulder and turned her around.

"So, what do you think? Just give it a try, okay? I mean it won't hurt and if you really can't do it then just stop."

"…Nao what do you think?"

"I agree with Mai. Just give it a try. Besides I'd love to see you doing THIS kind of job, haha!"

Natsuki grumbled and frowned at her friend, rolling her eyes.

"Well, thank you Nao for giving me such good advice. Okay guys, although I still don't like the idea of doing this kind of work I guess you're right. 'sigh' And I really do need the money. Uhm, could you lend me some, if I have problems?"

Mai smiled and nodded in affirmation.

"Sure, no problem. So, when will you go to apply for the job?"

"Better get going now. I hate doing nothing."

"Kay…but you know that the office will close in half an hour, right Nat?"

"Damn it, you're right Nao! Okay, see you later!"

Natsuki grabbed her jacket and helmet and sped off towards her apartment's door. Almost through the door, she stopped and turned back once again.

"And Nao. If you ever call me Nat again I'll be sure to pay you back!"

Nao gulped, because the last time she had ignored Natsuki's warning, she had ended up in a very unpleasant situation with the biker.

"Sure, master Natsuki. Forgive me."

* * *

But Natsuki didn't hear Nao's provoking reply for she was already seated on her Ducati and hurried to the address where she would get further instruction on her job. Better for Nao.

"Crap, only ten more minutes!"

Natsuki cursed and parked her motorcycle in the next free parking lot, turned around and hurried to the large building in front of her. She pulled out the extract of the newspaper with the address on it, to check if she was at the right place, not reducing her pace.

She jumped on the sidewalk, still not paying attention to her surroundings, when she suddenly hit something rather hard. She lost her balance and stumbled a few steps forward, until her way was blocked and she hit the wall of the office, face front.

"Ooouch, my face! Damn it!"

Natsuki rubbed her hurting nose and realized that she had a small nosebleed. Cursing loud, she wiped every drop away with the back of her sleeve. This action brought her watch on eye level und she let out a lout gasp.

'Only five more minutes!! Waaah!!'

Natsuki jumped to her feet and not even turning back to see what had collapsed with her she stormed through the entrance, right to the receptionist and showed her the extract of the newspaper.

"Hi, I'm here because of this advertisement! Can I still apply for it?"

The receptionist, a green haired girl only mustered her with an alienated expression, staring at the blurred blood that still was on Natsuki's face and her damaged appearance.

"Please, it's urgent!"

"Ehm…it's quite late, I don't know if the boss is still available. Just come back tomorrow. We open at nine o'clock and – "

"No! I mean, please, it's really important for me that I get this job as soon as possible."

The woman sighed and picked up the phone on her desk, her eyes never leaving Natsuki.

"Erstin? Somebody has come, because of the advertisement. Do you want to see her or shall I send her away? What? … Okay, I understand."

She hung up and turned her attention away from the raven haired girl to the computer in front of her.

"The boss is ready to see you. You may proceed."

"Thanks!"

Natsuki let out a sigh of relief and started off towards the direction the receptionist had pointed at. She walked down a short corridor and soon stood before a door, that only could be 'Erstin's' office.

She knocked and too impatient to wait for the answer, she entered. In the middle of a big room, a woman around her twenties with blonde hair was sitting behind her rather impressive wooden desk, looking over some papers that where spread all over it.

When Natsuki entered, she lifted her head and then stood up to shake hands with her, while examining her.

"I'm here to apply for the job. My name is Natsuki Kruger."

* * *

During my holiday in Italy I was thinking about writing other stories beside 'Secret of a forest' and while watching television I got the idea to write this story. I hope you like it, it'll be something new. I won't tell you yet what Natsuki's job will be, you'll have to wait till chapter two. But it will surprise you for sure hehe. Please review :)

Rated M, because I've planned some more violent scences.

Sorry for those who already read this chapter! I confused the name of Midori with Erstin's. Thanks for the hint!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, sorry again for the confusion in the first chapter! Midori was Natsuki's boss back at the garage and Erstin is her new boss.

**WolfNightWind: **Okay, this is kind of scary xD But I guess that I chose a good title for my story, when you were able to reason what it is about. Good guess!

**Kikyo4ever: **Hehe, intersting idea to make Natsuki a maid. You should write a story about it, I bet it would turn out really funny.

* * *

„My name is Erstin Ho, but Erstin is fine. I'm the boss of this business company and my work is basically to find people, who are willing to watch over handicapped people. So you're interested in this job Miss Kruger?"

"Natsuki. Yeah, I lost my work as a mechanic and my friend advised me to do try this out…so here I am."f

"Okay Natsuki. But I have to warn you. This is gonna be hard work and you shouldn't do this unless you really want to do it."

Natsuki started to play with her hair nervously and looked everywhere, but at Erstin, thinking about what she should do.

"Natsuki?"

She sighed and straightened up her body then turned once again to Erstin.

"I'll do it! Just explain me what I have to do exactly, because this advertisement isn't too detailed."

Erstin smiled at Natsuki and motioned her to take a sit on the chair in front of her desk. She sat down too and picked a sheet of paper up that was lying on top of a big pack and looked it briefly over. When she was done, she shoved it over to the girl before her.

"What's this?"

"This is the profile of your 'nursing case'. All important information that you may require is on it. Take your time and look it over now in case you have any questions."

Natsuki nodded and lowered her gaze to the paper in front of her, slowly skimming it.

'Shizuru Fujino. What a nice name… 21 years, so one year older than me. Lost her parents in a fire, lived with her grandmother for the last ten years, until she was too old to watch over her niece…what a sad life. What a cruel life….'

"So it's my job to watch over her and to take care of her?"

"That's right. As you already now the pay is good and if you ever need help I'll be glad to answer your questions. My telephone number is on the bottom of the sheet."

"Uhm…so what do I have to do exactly?"

Erstin handed her another paper and smiled.

"This is a list of your daily duties. Miss Fujino will live with you. I know it's a big burden and challenge to have a total foreigner around you every day, so come again after one month and tell me if you want to continue this job or not."

Natsuki nodded and read through the long list on the paper in her hands and a frown started to spread over her face, growing with every point she read.

'Taking her out every day for a walk, talking with her, cooking for her, be there for her whenever she needs something, washing her, dressing her…?!'

Natsuki blushed furiously and snapped her head up, staring at a surprised Erstin with a shocked expression on her face.

"Undressing her? And even washing her?"

"Well yeah…she can't do that all alone. I guess she has learnt to do it herself by now, but you can't expect her to manage all alone. Besides it doesn't matter, you're both female."

"Err, right…"

'Crap what have I gotten myself into? Okay, I just have to endure this for a month, maybe Midori has found a new place for her garage by then.'

Being deep in though, Natsuki didn't realize that the phone on Erstin's desk ringed. The blonde picked it up and listened to what her receptionist had to say.

"Okay, that's fine. Please bring her in. Yes, thank you."

Erstin handed Natsuki a pen and a paper and when Natsuki didn't react, she cleared her throat to get her attention.

"Natsuki? This is the conduct. Please sign here…and here. Okay, this is settled then."

"Yes, thank you again for staying longer than necessary for my sake."

"Oh, no problem. I was waiting for a guest anyway. By the way she has arrived now. My receptionist will guide her in any second. You may sit down again, because this also concerns you."

'Huh?' Natsuki tilted her head in confusion, but did as Erstin said and sat down, looking at Erstin, who just smiled gently at her. Suddenly she heard footsteps in the corridor, accompanied by a regular pounding sound on the floor.

Erstin turned her attention to the door as well as Natsuki, who was full of anticipation of who would be Erstin's guest and she slightly turned around in her seat to get a better view of the office's door.

The steps stopped and somebody whispered something then the receptionist started to knock on the door and asked for permission to enter.

"Come in, Arika, we're ready."

When the door opened Erstin stood up and walked around her table to welcome her guest and Natsuki followed her example and stood up as well. The door slowly opened and Arika entered, holding a woman by her arm.

Natsuki's jaw dropped down and she just stared at the young woman in front of her, who was supported by a dark cane. She had beautiful silky chestnut hair that fell down in soft waves, ending just under her shoulder blades and creamy skin. She wore a simple purple dress that emphasized her well curved body and although her eyes were covered by dark sun glasses Natsuki was sure that they were fascinating.

Arika nodded to Erstin and left the room, closing the door silently behind her as to not disturb anybody. Erstin walked up to the woman and took her hand, shaking it slightly.

"Welcome Shizuru. May I offer you a seat?"

'Shizuru?'

"Thank you, but I prefer to stand."

'…the Shizuru??'

"May I introduce you two? Shizuru, this is Natsuki your new supervisor. Natsuki, this is Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled and turned her head in the direction, where she assumed Natsuki to be.

'It can't be…'

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Natsuki. Please take good care of me."

'Is she…could it be that she is…'

Natsuki only stared at her, still lost for words with a shocked glint in her eyes and turned to Erstin, who smiled at her encouraging.

"Uhm, yeah, I promise to do my best."

"That's sweet of you Natsuki. I'm sure we're going to get along."

Natsuki blushed slightly at Shizuru's words and averted her eyes to the ground. Suddenly she heard pounding noises and from the corner of her eyes she saw that Shizuru started to walk towards her, her cane thrusted out before her to detect any obstacles in her way.

'It can't be! She really is blind!'

By now Shizuru stood right in front of her and reached out with one of her hands to touch Natsuki's face, who was too shocked to do anything right now.

She flinched slightly, when Shizuru's cool hand made contact with her skin and started to caress her cheek. The action made her blush, which didn't go unnoticed by Shizuru, who regarded her with another sweet smile.

"Ara, is my Natsuki shy? How cute."

Natsuki quickly grabbed Shizuru's hand and pulled her off her face, then she grabbed a surprised Erstin's hand and drew her to the office's door.

"Err, we'll be right back." Said Natsuki before she pushed Erstin out of her office and slammed the door shut.

"Natsuki? Why -?"

"No, don't say anything now! Why didn't you tell me that she was blind?"

"But it's in the profile, look. Right there. I though you know-""

"No, I thought that she was handicapped or something like that, but blind? Here! In the advertisement it didn't say anything about dealing with blind people!"

Natsuki shoved the advertisement practically into Erstin's face, who quickly read it over then cleared her throat.

"Okay, you're right. But is it really such a big problem for you? I mean she can move by herself and everything. Think of her as an equal person that needs a hand from time to time."

Natsuki sighed and leaned her back against the wall next to her, shutting her eyes to regain her cool again.

"Guess it's too late anyway since I already signed the conduct. This is just so… confusing."

"I'm sure you'll be able to fulfil your tasks, Natsuki. In the beginning it will be hard for sure, but remember that the situation is hard for MissFujino too… It has gotten rather late by now, I have to leave in a few minutes. Let's go inside again. And about her belongings. I'll sent them to you tomorrow,so you don't have to comehere again."

Natsuki nodded and opened the door, gulping hard. Shizuru still stood at the same place, where Natsuki had left her with her back facing her. Natsuki took one step towards her only to stop again.

"…Shizuru? I'll take you to my home now, okay?"

Shizuru finally turned around with a strange expression on her face that she quickly covered with a fake smile and nodded. Natsuki let out the breath that she had been holding for no reason and waited for Shizuru to make her way to the door.

"Good bye Erstin. I'll call you, when I have a problem."

"Please do so. I'll see you two. Bye."

Natsuki closed the door behind Shizuru and started to walk down the corridor, ignoring the presence of Shizuru behind her. Suddenly her hand was enclosed and Shizuru laced their fingers together. Natsuki stopped surprised and turned around to face a smiling Shizuru.

"Natsuki is going to fast for me. This way I'll be sure to not lose you and be left behind."

"Uh, sorry that was imprudent of me…"

"It's okay Natsuki. Don't be embarrassed."

"Yeah…so let's go now."

She started to walk again, Shizuru now at her side with their fingers still enlaced and a light red adorned her face. They passed Arika, who nodded them good bye and left the building through the sliding door.

After some time they finally arrived at the parking lot with Natsuki's Ducati and she stopped.

'Okay, how am I going to do this?'

"Natsuki what's wrong? Have we arrived at your car?"

"I don't have a car. I drive a motorcycle."

"Huh?"

Natsuki just sighed and took her extra helmet out from under her seat and gently placed it on Shizuru's head then she put her own one on.

"Give me your cane, please."

Shizuru, who was still irritated obeyed without thinking and handed her cane to Natsuki, who strapped it on her Ducati. When she was done, she turned around and simply grabbed Shizuru by her waist. Ignoring the little shriek Shizuru cried out, Natsuki heaved her on the back seat and after making sure that she wouldn't fall off, she climbed on the motorcycle before her and started the engine.

"Natsuki, I'm scared! I've never been on a motorcycle before!"

Natsuki turned around and took Shizuru's hands to place them around her slim waist.

"Just hold on me as tight as you want. I don't want you to get hurt."

Shizuru obeyed and when Natsuki started to drive she snuggled closer to her and tightened her grip on the raven haired girl.

After some minutes of driving, Shizuru started to relax and she even enjoyed the ride. Nonetheless she didn't loosen her tight grab on Natsuki's waist, because she simply liked being near Natsuki for some reason. At this realization the brunette smiled and leaned her head against Natsuki's back.

"Thank you, Natsuki..." Shizuru whispered against the other's back.

"What? What did you say?"

"Nothing, Natsuki. I just wondered how long the drive will take?"

"Don't worry, we'll be at my apartment in about a minute or so."

Shizuru sighed. Too bad…

Here you go guys. I hope I didn't confuse anybody now xD

Just out of interest. When you write a story, do you think the whole story through till the end before you write it, or do you just start writing what comes to your mind at the moment?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews, they are very motivating! And thanks for reading the story of course

**WolfNightwind:** abuseOkay..you scare me xp Are you some kind of stalker that reads through my notices whenever I'm asleep? But you get two cookies for your guesses xD And Shizuru won't be afraid of Natsuki's cooking, rather of what she produces...

**kiangs:**Thanks for your help! I just changed the names and didn't read through the rest of the scene where Erstin appears for the first time, so I oversaw that.

**Alphawolf69:**Okay you're right the whole thing maybe was too abrupt, but Shizuru needed a home fast and after all it's fanfiction...I'll try to change some things in chapter two in the next time to make it better, promise! I know that blind people are capable of living alone, I meant it more like Natsuki had to help her and show her everything. I don't know blind people for real so I don't know if they really can do everything alone so sorry if I make them appear like they can't even walk alone. And as for the house thing, that's explainedin this chapter :) But thanks for all this criticism I admit that I didn't think about some things you mentioned, like the house thing (solved in this chapter though) and stuff.

* * *

Natsuki stopped her Ducati on her private parking-lot and took off her helmet, tossing her long hair over her shoulder .

"Shizuru, we've arrived."

Natsuki carefully removed Shizuru's arms, which where still entwined her waist and got off her motorcycle, the blind woman instantly missing the warmth of her body. Suddenly she felt strong hands around her body and she was lifted up in the air as if she was feathery, then her feet made contact with the ground again and she removed the unaccustomed helmet, letting out the breath she had unconsciously been holding until now.

Natsuki had watched her the whole time and was surprised, when the brunette suddenly had a wide grin on her beautiful face and she raised one eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"What's so funny?"

Shizuru chuckled, covering her mouth with her free hand and held out the other one so that Natsuki could take the helmet.

"Nothing. I was just surprised that Natsuki had such strong arms. Now I don't have to fear getting hurt by bad people with you by my side to protect me."

"Er, thanks. But I don't think that anybody would harm you. Or did you ever experience something like that?"

Shizuru was silent for a while and the once so warm smile was replaced by an emotionless expression. She turned her face away from Natsuki and a distant look appeared on her face.

"Shizuru…I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's okay. But Natsuki can make it up to me and take me to the park some time soon."

"Sure! Anything you want!"

The smile was back at Natsuki's eagerness to please her and she heard Natsuki sighing at seeing it.

"Okay, let's go now, it's getting cold. Here, you're cane."

She pressed the wooden stick in Shizuru's right hand and after staring for a while, she silently took her left hand in her own and quickly started to head towards her apartment with a light flush on her cheeks.

'Ara, quite stormy, aren't we Natsuki? But it's nice that she considered to help me…her fingers are so warm…'

Unconsciously Shizuru grabbed on Natsuki's hand tighter and enlaced their fingers once again.

'God, her fingers are so soft and smooth…I think I'll hold them more often..'

Natsuki's blush deepened and she was about to unlock the door to her apartment, when it suddenly flung open and hit her right in the face, causing her to let out a painful grunt.

"Oi, pup what took you so long? A woman named Erstin has just called and said it was urgent. I didn't have to work today after all, I confused the days and –"

"Nao! Are you crazy? Look what you've done! You fuc-!"

Natsuki's cursing was interrupted, when Shizuru coughed loudly, getting everybody's attention.

"Natsuki I think you should call back Miss Ho, it's maybe important."

"Uh, you're right. Come inside."

Natsuki guided Shizuru inside and after she was seated on her sofa went to her bedroom to get the phone, which was flung on her bed.

'I bet Nao just wanted to snoop around and read my SMS…stupid spider freak!'

She put her hand in her jeans' side pocked and started digging around in it, searching for the paper with Erstin's number on it. When she had succeeded she picked up her phone and dialled…

* * *

Meanwhile in the living room. Nao had grabbed a chair and after placing it in front of a silent Shizuru sat down on it, quietly observing the blind woman with her red eyes.

"So you're going to live with Natsuki now? I didn't know that you would move in."

"I don't have a home, where Natsuki could go to so she had to take me with her, Miss."

"Oh where are my manners! I'm Nao and don't call me Miss…makes me sound older than I actually am. What's your name?"

"Shizuru. I figured that you're Natsuki's friend?"

"Yeah that's right. I'm Natsuki's right hand, you know. Without me she would be unemployed now."

"Really? What was Natsuki's previous job then?"

"She used to work as a mechanic at a little garage, but it went bankrupt and yeah…I found this advertisement in the newspaper and convinced her to check it out."

"Why then I have to thank you, Nao. Without your precious help I probably would have been sent to an asylum until somebody else would have shown up to look after me."

Shizuru smiled sweetly at Nao and the red head suddenly felt an odd sensation in her chest that made her feel awkward and she nervously scratched her nose, laughing a little too edgy for her mind.

"Ah, it's really nothing. I'm so used to save Natsuki's ass, you could call it my second profession."

* * *

Back in the bed room.

'Come on pick up! I don't want Shizuru left alone too long with that Nao. God knows what she's doing with her right now…'

"Erstin speaks."

"Hi Erstin, it's me, Natsuki. What did you call for?"

"I forgot to tell you something important about Miss Fujino."

"What?"

"Didn't you wonder why she has moved in with you?"

"Uhm…yeah I guess I did, but -"

"Normally you would've moved in at her place, but in this option wasn't given in this case, because she used to live with her grandmother. Now that she is at a home for the aged she couldn't afford her apartment and had to sell it."

"That means Shizuru doesn't have a home at all? No other living relatives that would've cared for her, if I hadn't shown up?"

"No, everybody of her family either died or moved to another country. Well she does have a cousin, but they don't get along too well and Miss Fujino had refused to live at his place. So yeah basically if you hadn't applied then she would've been sent to a foster home."

"Oh…"

"Anyway. The reason why I called in the first place is that I wanted to warn you. Shizuru doesn't know your apartment. When she's lived some time with you she'll be used to everything and she'll find her way alone. But for now it's very important that you show her around and make sure that she knows, where things are standing out and stuff. Also always ensure that nothing lays around on the floor that could make her fall, like bags or clothing."

"Oh, you're right! I didn't think about that!"

"I figured that you wouldn't have experience with blinds, that's why I called you."

"Thank you for your help Erstin. I'll better be going now, I don't want Shizuru to be alone too long."

"Okay, take care, Natsuki. Bye."

Natsuki hung up and a sigh leaving her lips she turned around to look at the mess that surrounded her. Piles of clothes, tons of magazines, tools…Natsuki sighed again, bend down and pulled a big box from underneath her bed. She started pitching everything in it that came to her hand then she gathered up her clothes and threw them in the closet. Grunting due to the hard effort that it took her to close the cramped cabinet, she stemmed against its wooden door with her shoulder. After a minute of struggling, she finally slid down to the floor, resting her head against the frame of her queen sized bed.

'That's going to be a long night…'

* * *

When Natsuki was done with storing away everything (meaning she shoved everything either under her bed or stuffed it in her drawers, she quickly checked her bedroom again for anything that could be dangerous for Shizuru.

'Hm, that should do it. Wow, this cleaning up only took me like half an hour…maybe I should really tidy up my apartment more often like Mai tells me. Then I wouldn't have to find things like this…'

With a disguised expression on her face, Natsuki lifted up a big sack full of garbage and poked her finger at something that was covered with a layer of two centimetres thick mould and looked very much like the bread she had eaten before two months…

Holding the garbage bag as far away from her body as possible, she went to her apartment's door and put it quickly down then turned around and headed for the living room.

"And once she called me at 2 a.m., telling me that she was drunken and didn't know how to come home, asking me to come and pick her up."

'Huh? About whom is Nao babbling? Poor Shizuru, I wouldn't want to listen to this freak's made up stories.'

"Once she had a crush on this guy, but got rejected, because he likes sweet and good-looking girls such as me. Natsuki got so enraged that she took a hammer and started to –"

Natsuki's eyes widened at the realization that Nao was telling Shizuru stories from her past that she rather wanted to forget and jumped into the room, her arms flailing madly around as if this would stop her friend from telling embarrassing things.

"Nao!"

"Oh, you're done with flirting with that Erstin?"

"What? You-"

"Wow, it's already this late? Better go now"

Nao smoothly escaped Natsuki's attack, who ended up crashing into the chair her friend had been sitting on until just a second ago and let out an amused laugh. Turning around on her heel she bid Shizuru farewell and hurried to leave Natsuki's apartment before the furious raven haired woman could chase after her again, slamming the door shut behind her.

Natsuki straightened herself up, cursing Nao all the time and then slumped down on the sofa beside Shizuru, who seemed to enjoy herself greatly according to the mischievous grin on her face, which she tried to hide behind her hand in vain.

Natsuki frowned and leaned back, relaxing her tired limbs.

"Why do you still wear that sun glasses? You don't need them in here."

"I'm used wearing them all time. I don't like the feeling I get, when people stare at my eyes while I'm outside, so my grandmother bought me this. I hardly ever take it off."

"Well you don't need in here, nobody will stare at you"

'Except me …' Natsuki thought while shifting her weight a little bit, eyes averting from Shizuru's beautiful figure.

Shizuru thought about Natsuki's words and then smiled slightly.

"If that's Natsuki's wish then I guess I can't disobey."

"You don't have to, if you feel uncomfortable with it!"

Shizuru didn't reply and lifted her hands to remove the black sunglasses. Natsuki caught the motion from the corner of her eye and turned her head towards the brunette in anticipation to see her eyes.

"Wow, you have amazing eyes! I never saw such an eye colour before!"

Shizuru turned her head towards Natsuki and the raven haired woman's heart skipped a beat, when crimson orbs met emerald ones. She felt like Shizuru was actually looking at her and it seemed as if she would drown in the depths of these wonderful eyes.

Suddenly Shizuru spoke and Natsuki was snapped back into reality, shaking her head slightly to regain her cool again.

"Nao said something about Mai having left some food for you. I think it's in the kitchen."

"T-thanks, I'll get it."

Natsuki jumped to her feet and rushed into the kitchen, away from the ever smiling brunette and searched for Mai's food. Since Mai was a cook and knew about Natsuki's rather bad cooking skills she always gives her left-overs from her restaurant for diner to make sure she had a proper meal.

When Natsuki cam back, she took Shizuru's hand in her own and motioned her to stand up and follow her.

"I bet you're hungry. Mai's a fantastic cook and she always makes me dinner. I hope you like it."

Natsuki lead Shizuru to the dining table, which was already set and helped her sit down then went over to her own chair. The meal was rather silent, because both women were tired, especially Natsuki, who didn't feel like talking at the moment.

When they were done, Natsuki showed Shizuru briefly around in her apartment and pointed out everything that could be dangerous for her.

"And this is the bedroom. I only have one bed, but you can have it and I'll just sleep on the couch. Here's your night gown. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thank you."

Natsuki cautious closed the door and went back to the living room. She quickly changed and got herself a blanket and a pillow then made herself comfortable, quickly dozing off due to her exhaustion.

She stirred in her sleep, when somebody tapped her on the shoulder and turned around, wanting to sleep on.

"Natsuki?"

"Huh…Shizuru?"

Natsuki yawned and rubbed her eyes, trying to clear her vision. A quick glance on her watch told her that it was already 1a.m.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

Shizuru had lowered her gaze and fumbled with her hands nervously, obviously trying to bring up the courage to say what she wanted.

"Shizuru, it's okay. Just tell me what you want, I don't bite."

"Natsuki…would…would you please sleep with me?"

"What??"

"I'm not used to sleep on my own, let alone in this foreign surrounding…it makes me feel lonely and uncertain."

"'sigh' Okay, it can't be helped then. I don't want you to get sick, because you lack sleep."

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and dragged her back to her bed room. Letting go of her hand, she closed the door and silently slipped beneath the big blanket. Shizuru stood there for a few seconds and didn't move, until Natsuki ordered her to get in the bed.

Sighing contently the blind woman hopped into the bed and snuggled up to Natsuki.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

"Making myself feel at home?"

Natsuki just snorted, but didn't push Shizuru away, like the brunette had secretly feared and, when Natsuki had turned her head to face her she would have been regarded with a smile that showed pure bliss and happiness.

* * *

Yay chapter three is done :D This one is the longest so far. Actually I wanted to finish this story in 8 chapters, but I already screwed up and I guess it will get longer..not that I want to complain xD Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, it's not easy to write a realistic story 'sigh' But I'm working on it! Your comments are really helping me to do so! Thanks for all your reviews x3

**TweekinTinkaToy:** I hope all your questions are answered in this chapter and I also changed the second chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Natsuki slightly stirred, when the first sunbeams found their way through a gap between the curtains and tickled her nose. She yawned and rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands to get a clear view of the alarm clock standing on the bed table next to her and frowned.

"Mou, it's still that early…I don't want to go to work. Might as well sleep longer and skip lunch break instead…"

Natsuki sighed and closed her eyes again already dozing off back into sleep. She turned around to get into a more comfortable position, when she suddenly felt something soft next to her.

'Huh? What's this? It feels nice.'

Not bothering to open her eyes, she lazily started to feel for the unknown object in her bed, getting more and more irritated by the size of it. Suddenly realization begun to down on her and her eyes shot open, her mouth opened in a silent 'oh'. Emerald eyes met crimson ones.

"Good morning, Natsuki. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Sh- Shizuru!"

Shizuru giggled and felt that Natsuki's body temperature rose to alarming highs.

"Ara, no need to be embarrassed, it was an accident. Or at least I suppose it was…?"

"Of course it was!"

"Then it's forgiven, Na-tsu-ki!"

Shizuru felt that the tension of Natsuki's body slowly left and she smiled into the bed so that the other girl couldn't see it.

"So what are we doing today? According to the warmth I feel on me the sun is shining today, a perfect day to go out therefore."

"Yeah, you're right. Hm…do you want to go to the park? I don't have anything to do and you said yesterday that you would want to go there sometime soon. If it is okay with you we can go after we have finished breakfast."

"Sure, I'd love to go!"

Natsuki smiled at how energetic Shizuru suddenly was and stood up to dress herself. Then she went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Shizuru, still in her pyjamas since her stuff hadn't arrived yet, had followed her and was now sitting on the couch.

"Shizuru, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Anything is fine, as long as I can have tea. I'll just eat the same things as you that makes it easier for you."

"Okay. What kind of tea do you want?"

"I'd like green tea, if possible."

"Let's see…"

Natsuki walked over to the other side of the kitchen and opened a drawer about the sink to look through her rather decent assortment of tea until she found what she was searching for.

"Hah, I knew I had some in here. We'll have to go shopping though, because that is my last green tea."

"We can do that on our way to the park"

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly a loud rumble was heard in the kitchen and Natsuki quickly pressed on her stomach to stop the noise, but it was too late.

"Ara, I think Natsuki should hurry with the cooking or else she won't have enough strength left to take me out for our date."

"It's not a date! It's a walk in the park and shopping for YOUR tea!"

Shizuru only laughed and an embarrassed Natsuki turned her back towards her, pouting angrily. Before her stomach could provoke another tease from the brunette, she hurried to finish their breakfast.

"Here you go. Toast with whatever you like. Just help yourself."

"You have to show me where everything stands, Natsuki."

"Oh, right."

Natsuki took Shizuru's outstretched hand, flushing slightly and guided it to all the food on the table.

"And here is the butter. Ah, do you like some mayo too?"

Shizuru coughed and withdrew her hand from Natsuki's grasp, with a somewhat disgusted expression on her face.

"Mayo?"

Natsuki unconsciously leaned a little bit in and with a happy tone, she answered Shizuru's question, not noticing the look on the other woman.

"Yeah, it's really tasty! Here, have some on your toast!"

"Natsuki!"

"What? You don't like mayo?"

Shizuru heard the irritated and even a little sad tone in Natsuki's voice and she sighed. Since she had already squeezed a small amount of the white stuff on Shizuru's food it was too late anyway to protest and beside she didn't want to disappoint the other girl.

"No, I'm just not used to it, that's all…thank you."

Natsuki grinned like a Cheshire cat and Shizuru hesitantly reached down to her plate to feel for her toast, gulped and brought it up and let it hover over her mouth, hesitating to actually eat the strange smelling thing called mayo. But she felt Natsuki's expectant gaze on her and therefore she gathered all her courage and quickly shoved a mouthful of it into her mouth, chewing it as fast as possible and choked it down as the pieces were small enough for her to gulp.

"And? What do you think?"

Shizuru quickly washed the disgusting taste of the mayo remaining in her mouth down with some tea and forced a smile on her face, trying to suppress the urge to run to the toilet and throw up.

"It was…different? I'm actually not hungry anymore."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Uh, yeah. But I'd like some kind of fruit or vegetable…"

'Anything will be fine as long as you don't dip it in your mayo!!'

Natsuki went back into the kitchen and after some seconds reappeared with an apple in her hand.

"Apple is fine?"

Shizuru held her hand out and Natsuki was slightly taken back by the toothy smile of her and the hopeful glimmer in her crimson eyes. As soon as the apple passed over to the brunette she hungrily started eating it.

'Strange, why didn't she accept the mayo- toast if she was this hungry? Maybe she's on a diet. But that's not healthy!'

"Shizuru, I think you look good the way you are…"

Natsuki averted her gaze to the table and flushed and Shizuru looked up irritated.

'Huh? What is she talking about? I knew that so much mayo just can't be healthy…'

"Err, thank you Natsuki, you're too kind. I bet you look good too."

'At least your body feels very good…I'm sure of this, since I already hat the chance to check it out during our ride on your precious Dukati, hehe. '

Suddenly the door bell rang and Natsuki hurried to her feet and to the entrance to escape the awkward silence that was surrounding them and answered the door.

Shizuru staid at the table and used Natsuki's absence to loop down some more food to satisfy her hunger. When she heard the other girl's steps on the corridor, she quickly leaned back in her chair and gulped down the last bite of a egg just in time before Natsuki entered the living room.

"Who was it?"

"Just the postman. He brought all your stuff. We can unpack it later. For now I'll get you something to change and then we can go, before it gets too late."

"Okay. Thank you Natsuki, for everything."

Shizuru smiled sweetly at the raven haired girl, already knowing that this would lead to a blushing Natsuki.

"N-no problem. I'll get your clothes!"

Natsuki got a pair of dark jeans and a fitting light purple top for Shizuru, as well as a coat in case that the temperature would fall in the next hours. Then she prepared a little pick nick and after Shizuru had changed, they got on Natsuki's Ducati and with Shizuru's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, they took off, looking forward to experience a wonderful day…but what they didn't know was that this day would affect their relationship in the near future.

* * *

Okay this chapter turned out really short and not as I wanted it...I wanted to write the park scene in this chapter, but it's too late now and I don't have the time to rewrite it. I hope this one isn't too boring for you. But the next chapter will be very dramatic xp Look forward to it 'smiles evil'


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Didn't have anything to study for yesterday, so I was able to update much faster than usually. Enjoy chapter 5 :D

**EleCoR:** Hehe, you're actually quite close with your guess :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Natsuki stopped her Ducati in front of the nearby super market and took of her helmet as well as Shizuru's, who remained seated on the motorcycle.

"Natsuki?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back. It's faster if I get the tea alone."

Natsuki didn't wait for the brunette to respond, but stormed into the super market to buy the green tea, leaving a hurt Shizuru behind. Her shoulders slumped down and she lowered her head, fists clenched.

"It's not my fault that I'm like this, Natsuki…", whispered Shizuru nearly inaudible and she wondered if she really was such a big burden to the raven haired woman.

* * *

In the meantime was Natsuki rushing through the corridors, searching in vain for her tea. After running around for approximately ten minutes she sighed in defeat and she just asked the sales assistant, who was putting away articles of food in the storage racks.

"Excuse me? I'm searching for green tea. Could you show me where it is stored?"

The young man examined her closely with a wide grin on his face and Natsuki frowned.

"What's wrong with this guy?"

He pointed with his free hand at the stuff right in front of Natsuki and grinned cocky.

"Right in front of you. In fact it's hard to fail if you'd have read the inscription over here."

Natsuki just glared at the man in front of her in disbelief and a nerve under her eye started to twitch dangerously and the cocky grin left the man's face in a mere split second.

"…Thanks for your …help."

The sales assistant was intelligent enough to understand the unspoken warning and abstained from doing another remark, afraid to shorten his life if he dared. Natsuki let her gaze linger on him for another moment before she snorted derisive and then turned her attention back to the regales to pick up the right tea. Having finally succeeded, she hurried to the cash, paid and left the supermarket. She ran towards where she had parked her motorcycle, glad to see that Shizuru was fine.

Panting she cam to a halt next to her and stored the bought item away.

"Sorry that I've taken so long. But this supermarket was just too big to find anything and the guys working there aren't much of a help."

"Ara, maybe Natsuki should take me with her the next time she has to buy something, because I have to admit that I was rather bored sitting here all alone…"

'Besides I'd like to be with you, silly,' thought Shizuru, happy to feel Natsuki's presence around her again. She really missed the raven haired girl and sighed in relief when she climbed on the Ducati in front of her again.

Natsuki started the engine and Shizuru snuggled against her strong back, closing her eyes in comfort.

"Okay! Now let's head to the park. I'm already getting hungry again," said Natsuki while grinning back over her shoulder to Shizuru and quickly picked up speed, eager to eat her delicious mayo covered sandwich.

"Damn it, where is this park?" said Natsuki in a frustrated voice as she threw up her arms to emphasise her desperation, her eyebrows contracted. They had been driving around in search for their destination for nearly a whole hour in the whole town, not seeing a single park on their way.

After some time Shizuru had carefully suggested to the other woman that it would be easier for her to get there if she'd just ask a passenger, but since Natsuki is such a stubborn person she strictly refused to even consider this is an available option and so they just continued their ride on the Ducati.

Not wanting to anger Natsuki too much Shizuru slightly tugged at her waist, signalling her to stop her motorcycle and listen to her.

Carefully picking her words, she leaned forward to drown the loud roaring of the engine and said:" Natsuki, let's just ask someone. It's getting late and it's really hot under this helmet."

Natsuki sighed in defeat and shrugged her shoulders.

"Same here. My stomach is going to kill me if I don't feed it within the next hour."

After being silent for some seconds, she sighed again and took of her helmet, brushing back some strands of her hair that hung in her face.

"Gah, can't help it. Want to eat…" Natsuki stopped the engine and balanced the motorcycle, then got off it. She waited until the next passenger appeared, a young man, who was straining at the leash in his hand desperately, trying to keep his young dog from doing anything silly, and approached him.

Forcing a polite smile on her face, she cleared her throat to get the man's attention and asked:" Excuse me? I'm searching for a nearby park. Could you explain me the way?"

The man grinned and took out a piece of paper, along with a pencil and started to do sketch the way for Natsuki, while she was busy avoiding the jump attacks from the hyper active dog, which tried to climb up her leg and when it failed started to nibble on her bootlaces, obviously unimpressed by the boots owner's hisses.

The man just laughed at his dog's behaviour and handed Natsuki the paper.

"I'm sorry, I just got him the week before and he's still so young and playful. Okay, you have to go down this street and then turn to the right, over the crossroad and then just continue down this road and voila, the park."

Natsuki was actually relieved to be able to go back to Shizuru again, thanked the man with an honest smile and quickly walked away before the dog could start anything again.

She hopped on in front of Shizuru, put her helmet back on and started the engine. With a smirk on her face, she yelled back over her shoulder:" Next stop, park. Hold on!"

And then she revved up her engine, which responded with a loud roar and quickly sped up, eager to finally reach her destination.

"Haha, see, we're at the park, " exclaimed an over happily Natsuki, the pick nick basket in one hand as the other hand held Shizuru's, who looked a little annoyed by now.

'Yeah, after we drove around for another quarter hour, because you drove too fast and missed the right road…'

But soon Shizuru's mood changed and she relaxed. She enjoyed being outside in nature again after she was forced to be with her grandmother in her apartment for so long, who wasn't able to go out as often as the woman had wished due to her age.

The blind brunette was wearing her sunglasses again and this time Natsuki didn't object, because after all she wanted that Shizuru felt comfortable.

"I'm glad we came here. It's just such a nice day", said Shizuru with a gentle smile adorned to her face and Natsuki agreed.

It was indeed a wonderful day. It was an agreeable summer day without any clouds that prevented the sunbeams from warming the two girls, the birds were chirping and not far away they could hear the laughter of some children, who were playing on the nearby playground.

After walking some time in silence, Natsuki slowed her pace down and turned over to Shizuru.

"Let's sit down here. I'm starving. We can walk on later, if you want."

Shizuru nodded and followed Natsuki, who guided her away from the main path and up to a little hill.

"We're not going to sit on a bench?", asked Shizuru, a little irritated about the sudden fall of the ground.

Natsuki stopped in front of a big earl, which leaves rustled pleasantly in a light breeze and turned around to Shizuru, letting go of her hand.

"If you don't mind I'd rather sit in the grass than on a bench. It's more comfortable and quieter up here actually. I used to have my pick nicks with my parents in the grass, just like this…so I guess it's a force of habit", said Natsuki, her tone becoming softer at the mention of her parents.

Shizuru smiled and she sat down on the soft grass, next to where she had heard Natsuki's voice and closed her eyes behind her sun glasses.

"You really like your parents…I can tell from your voice, it's full of love."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru with a surprised expression, which soon turned in a caring one and she lowered herself down beside the other woman, leaning back against the earl and watched the light blue sky above her.

"Yeah, they mean a lot to me. They have always been nice and fair to me, they were perfect. We used to live in a big house at the end of this town." Natsuki chuckled, while remembering her wonderful childhood.

"I still remember my 10th birthday. I was bothering my parents endlessly, because I desperately wanted to have a dog, but they refused to buy me one. All I was wishing for at that time was this dog and at this particular birthday, I was woken by something wet licking all over my face. I think I bolted up, screaming and my parents where standing beside my bed, bursting out in laughter at my dumbfounded expression, when I realized that the thing from before was actually the puppy I had always wished for. I was so happy and called him Duran…later I found out that it was female, but I didn't change the name anyway and Duran didn't object, I think she even liked her name."

While Natsuki was telling her about her childhood, Shizuru was grinning inwardly, but didn't show it to not disturb the raven haired woman.

'I wonder why it makes me so happy that she speaks about all this with me…actually this is the most she has spoken to me up to know.' Suddenly an idea propped up in her mind and she gently interrupted Natsuki.

"Natsuki, will you introduce me to your parents some time? I got curious about what they might be like. After all you're speaking of them highly and I would like to thank them for giving birth to you…because else I wouldn't have had the chance to meet you."

Natsuki flushed, but answered her question nonetheless, her tone a little sad when she did.

"They left Japan after my graduation, 5 years ago. They wanted to see the world and are currently in Canada."

"Oh…you haven't seen them for such a long time?", asked Shizuru, already feeling sorry to have asked the question.

"Well, it's not like that. They're visiting me every now and then, like on Christmas or my birthday or other occasions. But yes, I haven't met them often in the last years and I really miss them." Natsuki confessed and sighed. "Although I feel lonely sometimes without them being here in Japan, I'm not all alone, because I still have my buddies from work and my friends Mai and Nao."

Giving in to a sudden urge, Shizuru closed the distance between her and Natsuki and rested her head against her strong shoulder. "And you have me now…"

Natsuki was startled at first, but soon relaxed against Shizuru's touch and took her right hand into her left, enlacing them.

"And for that, Shizuru, I truly want to thank you. Even though we just met yesterday, I feel oddly relaxed around you and I'm glad that you've become a part of my live. Thanks for being with me, "whispered Natsuki smiling and she bent slightly down and placed a light kiss on her friend's forehead.

Looking at Shizuru's face, Natsuki suddenly started to laugh warmly at seeing the brunette's reaction. "Haha, I didn't know that you could actually blush too. It's a nice view though."

Shizuru didn't know what to say, but soon she was dragged along with Natsuki's laughing and joined her. Getting serious again, she turned her head in the direction of Natsuki's.

"Ara, that's not nice, Natsuki. I'm the one that should do the teasing, not you. As to what you said before, I too appreciate being with Natsuki. You know, as a blind my other senses are more pronounced than that of normal humans. I can feel the instant I touch somebody, whether it's a good person or not. And when I touched you the first time it just felt right. You have a very calm and warm aura."

"Uhm, thanks, Shizuru, "stumbled Natsuki, not really knowing how to respond to her friend's compliment. Suddenly a load grumbling was emitted from her stomach and she quickly put her hands on it.

"Oh my, was this thunder?" asked Shizuru, worried that a thunderstorm was about to come up.

"Err, let's start eating now", stuttered Natsuki, slightly embarrassed and started to unpack the food from the basket, spreading it on the blanket she had brought with her.

They silently started to eat, when Natsuki suddenly wrinkled her forehead in confusion and began to scrabble about in the basket.

"What's wrong, Natsuki?" questioned Shizuru, alerted by the other woman's cursing.

Natsuki sighed and stood up, dusting off her hands on her trousers. "I forgot to bring something to drink, but I saw a vending machine at the entrance of the park. Just wait a sec, I'll run there and get some. What would you like?"

Shizuru thought about it for a moment, tilting her head then said:" Soda is fine."

"Okay, I'll be back in some minutes. Later." And Natsuki headed down the hill, eager to get something to still her thirst, her long raven hair swinging behind her.

Shizuru sighed and leaned back into the grass, trying to get some sleep until Natsuki came back. After some seconds she drifted off to a light slumber, lulled by the monotonous chirps of the birds.

Suddenly something landed on top of her stomach and she bolted up, yelling in surprise. She heard something bouncing around her, while trying to regain her composure again. The bouncing stopped and Shizuru's head snapped up, when she realized that somebody has sneaked up to her, without her notice. And it was not Natsuki…

I actually wanted to write more in this chapter (about what'll happen next xp), but I then I thought that this ending is far more thrilling xp So look forward to chapter 6 laughs evil


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** No, it's not a dog, which landed on Shizuru's stomach xp

**EleCoR:**I think you'll be able to figure out in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6

„I'm sorry to have interrupted your nap, my friend is just an awfully bad foot ball player, "joked the young man, who has picked up the ball, which had woken Shizuru and beamed at her, giving her a charming smile.

Shizuru stiffened upon hearing the foreigner's voice, but her sunglasses prevented her anxiety to be seen.

"Man, Reito, you're being mean! I'm not that really that bad. Nagi fouled me, that's why I missed."

Another man with spiky dark hair has appeared at Reito's side and glared at him, angry that his friend embarrassed him before such a beautiful woman. Flushing slightly, he turned towards Shizuru and took a step forward, planning to apologize properly for what has happened. He extended a hand, wanting to introduce himself and took another step towards a now very alerted Shizuru.

The memory of hands touching her flashed through her mind and Shizuru panicked.

"No!" she yelled and crawled frightened back until she was stopped by the trunk of the earl. She pressed herself against it as hard as she could, hoping to escape these hands and closed her eyes, as if this would make the old memories vanish.

"Hmm, easily scared, aren't we?" whispered somebody from behind the trunk and just the melody of his voice made Shizuru sure that his owner was evil.

"Nagi, what are you doing behind the tree?" asked Takeda dumbfounded and a slim man with white short hair emerged from the shadows and stopped two feet beside the trembling brunette sitting on the grass.

'Interesting…makes we want to play with her', thought the man and a sadistic glint appeared in his eyes, as he glanced at the woman before him, which was obviously frightened to death.

He slowly bent down and reached out with his hand, as if to touch her face.

"No, go away! Leave me alone!" But Shizuru never managed to shout these words. Her throat was dry and her tongue felt like it would weigh a ton. Her body was limp and she couldn't even raise a hand to defend herself.

Takeda started to worry about her strange behaviour and wanted to say something, but was silenced by Reito, who covered his mouth with his hand and slowly shook his head, signalling him to wait. Though confused, he obeyed and shut his mouth again.

Nagi was now kneeling beside Shizuru, who tried to back away, but he lunged forward and gripped her wrist, holding her firmly in place. He moved closer towards her, obvious of the fact which effect the closeness of his body had on Shizuru. Yes, he was enjoying her fear, he could almost taste it and started to get excited from the trembling against him.

Reito knew Nagi long enough to understand what was going on. The man was playing one of his games with the brunette and the game wouldn't be over before he got what he wanted. It will depend on his mood how far he would go today, but it seemed like he didn't intend to stop too soon, which meant his goal would be to break her.

Takeda still didn't know what was going on and he nervously glanced between Reito and Nagi. He was friends with Reito since high school and they came along very well. One of their shared hobbies was playing football, in fact both of them were passionate and also very talented players.

When they graduated, they decided to join a football club together and soon were respected by the rest of the team, because of their abilities.

Then one day Reito met Nagi, who played soccer as well, though he wasn't as good as the two others. Reito was fascinated the moment he saw the white haired man and first exchanged words with him. He wasn't quite sure what amazed him about the younger man, who introduced himself soon after, but his instincts told him that he wasn't a normal teenager. Nagi would pick him up sometimes and it was then that Reito learned that he was sick minded and a little psychopathic, but instead of feeling disgusted or desquamated he felt even more fascinated by him.

He never told Takeda about Nagi's sick side, because he wasn't sure how his sometimes naïve friend would react and he didn't want to risk their friendship.

He quickly stole a glance to capture Takeda's expression and was slightly concerned by his friend's confused gaze. He knew that it was the wisest thing to not disturb Nagi, when he was having "fun" and he whispered quickly to Takeda:" Don't do anything, just wait. It's a game, nothing to worry about."

Takeda looked again at the trembling form on the grass and he wasn't sure where this was supposed to be a game, but after receiving another soothing look from Reito he sighed and nodded, agreeing to not interrupt whatever might happen.

"You don't like to be around foreigners, right? I wonder why…", whispered Nagi, mere inches away from Shizuru's sensitive ear and he blew into it, causing Shizuru to tense even more up, her muscles already starting to hurt. Hands that tugged at her long hair, forcing her head back..

"I wonder…is it, because you were molested? Or what is it that makes you react like this…" Nagi lifted his other hand in an attempt to cup Shizuru's face, but upon feeling the man's finger tips touching her, she quickly tore her head away from him. Hands that roughly roamed over her whole body, never leaving and releasing her..

"Why you…" Nagi felt the anger boiling up inside of him at the resistance off the brunette and he forcefully grabbed her lower jaw, forcing the woman to face him.

Shizuru whimpered at the rude action and tears started to well up in her eyes. 'Natsuki, where are you…'

"Nagi, you –!" Takeda was shocked to see how the whole situation developed. This wasn't a game anymore, this was insane! Determined to stop Nagi from hurting the brunette more, he stepped forward.

Reito, upon realizing what his friend was about to do, lunged forward and grabbed his wrist then twisted him forcefully around.

"You can't, Takeda! Just let him be!" whispered Reito with an insistent tone, trying to convince him. He knew that Nagi would be very displeased, if he was interrupted now. It was wise to not disturb him, while he's in this state…

Takeda started at Reito in sheer disbelief at the fact that he was still on Nagi's side. "Reito, this is wrong! We have to stop him! I'll call the police and -!"

"No!" yelled Reito in horror, fear evident in his dark eyes. Takeda was startled by his friend's outburst, who was normally a rather calm and composed person and he unconsciously took a step back, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

They stared at each other, waiting what would happen next, when they suddenly heard another whimper from their right.

Takeda was ripped out of his trance and leaning back he forcefully broke free of Reito's grasp and started to walk away, keeping his head down.

"Takeda, wait!" Fearing that his friend would do something stupid, Reito chased after him in order to talk to him and the two men disappeared behind the bushes.

Nagi, although being captivated by Shizuru, noticed their departure and his grin widened. "It was time that these losers would leave as alone, don't you think so?" He was whispering in her ear again, this time brushing the tender flesh with his lips on purpose.

By now Shizuru was too distressed to react in any way. Dark memories from her past, which she thought had been worked up already, but until the recent day have only been locked up inside her, surfaced again and with every touch of Nagi she lived the old nightmare through, again and again.

Her whole body was cramped due to her immense fear and she could feel every sore muscle in it. She didn't even feel the pain she was in any longer, as her mind just went blank, not able to take Nagi's cruel assault anymore. Her eyes have lost the usual vivid glimmer and were replaced by an expressionless gaze, directed into nothingness.

* * *

After she had left Shizuru Natsuki has jogged back to the entrance of the park in order to buy their drinks, but found out that the vending machine was out of order. Frowning, she then decided to run to a little super market she has seen a few streets away, while riding her Ducati. It turned out that the market was farer away than she had thought and that's why Natsuki was gone for so long.

After she had gotten the drinks she had hurried back as fast as possible, the outlook of sitting next to Shizuru and relaxing motivating her to run faster.

Natsuki was about to walk up the hill, when she suddenly saw a seemingly confused guy running down from the top of the mound, who was soon followed by a handsome and slightly taller guy. After the latter outran the other man he grabbed him at his shoulder, then they vanished into the bushes.

"Strange…wait? They were coming from the place where I left Shizuru! Oh my god! Could it be …?" Natsuki's eyes widened and getting a foreboding she started to run upwards as fast as she could. She was almost on top of the hill, when she heard something that made her heart beat faster in fear. Something that sounded like an afflicted moan! And it was definitely from a female…

"Shizuru!" Natsuki shouted from the top of her lungs and fear seemed to penetrate every fiber of her body, fear about what had happened to her friend.

Natsuki put the last metres behind her at an amazing speed and stumbled a little at the sudden evenness of the ground, nearly falling on her knees, but she managed somehow to keep her balance. Her eyes darted towards the big tree and what she saw there made her feel like she would have been tossed into icy water. Her already overstrained lungs seemed to be robbed of their last containing air.

Shizuru was sitting in the grass, back pressed against the broad trunk behind her, a blank expression on her face. Next to her was kneeling a young man with white hair and a creepy smile, who hold both of Shizuru's wrists in one hand, while the other was entangled with her long hair, pulling her head forcefully back, so that the pale skin of her neck was exposed to him.

Nagi was so enthralled of dominating the helpless woman in his arms, that he was oblivious to his surroundings, including the raven haired woman, who had just appeared a few meters away from him. He tightened his grip on the brunette's wavy hair, hoping to produce another whimper from her, but was disappointed as no reaction came at all. Nagi shrugged his shoulders and was about to lean forward, wanting nothing more than to taste the delicate flesh offered to him so generously, when he suddenly felt something pull at his collar rather roughly.

Thinking it was just Reito or Takeda, who had returned he yelled, obviously annoyed: "What do you think you're doing? I have explicitly wished to not be disturbed." He wanted to turn around, but found out that he couldn't. Instead he was lifted up some centimetres and his legs struggled helplessly in the air, when he tried to free himself from the merciless grasp.

"Bastard, what have you done to Shizuru!" shouted a very enraged Natsuki at the sight of Shizuru, who didn't move even at Natsuki's loud words. Nagi finally managed to get sight of her face, but he instantly wished that he wouldn't have looked into her eyes. A fire seemed to burn in them and when their looks met even the sadistic Nagi shivered from fear.

"I-I have done nothing! I was just talking to her, really!" he yelped, the fear evident in his voice and he tried to free himself even harder, but it was in vain.

Natsuki shook him like a disobedient dog and when Nagi still didn't say what he had really done to Shizuru, she couldn't control her anger anymore and smashed him face first onto the ground without further ado.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me! Now spit it, or I'll beat it out of you!" bawled Natsuki and to underline her words she kicked his side, drawing a cry of pain from him.

Nagi knew that he was physically weaker than the woman and he was sure that she would beat him up anyway, even if he told her the truth, which wouldn't calm her down for sure. "Fine, I'll tell you…" Faking to rub his kicked side to decrease the pain that throbbed through it, he quickly snatched the pocked knife he always had with him out of his jeans and extended its blade.

Natsuki grew impatient, when the seconds passed by and Nagi didn't respond. She wanted to go to Shizuru, but not before this guy was finished. "Now will you talk or not?" Natsuki bend down and lifted the skinny man again by his collar in one swift motion until their faces were on the same level.

Nagi's surprised expression slowly turned into a smug and an evil grin widened on his mouth. He slightly leaned forward and whispered to Natsuki: "You really want to know what I have done to her? First I broke her will. Then I touched her. I dominated her and you know what? I enjoyed it."

Natsuki's eyes widened with every spoken word and the fist around his collar tightened to the degree, where her knuckles turned white. "I'll kill you!" she yelled furiously and hauled off with her free hand, already clenched into a firm first, ready to beat the soul out of the man in front of her.

The next thing she knew was that she felt a sudden movement before her and something glistening flew towards her throat.

When she still had been at high school Natsuki was a member of the karate club, that's why her reflexes are far more trained than that of a normal human.

She analysed the situation within a split second and her body nearly moved on its own, when she moved aside to avoid the blade. She almost did it. A sharp pain spread from her collarbone, where the weapon had sliced her flesh and Natsuki suppressed a cry of pain.

Adrenaline shot through her system, when she caught sight of the pocket knife in Nagi's hand and capitalizing the moment Nagi needed to steady his stand again she lunged forward and throwing her right leg up in a swift movement, she broke the forearm holding it. She directed another kick at Nagi's knee, but the man threw himself to the side, rolled over and quickly came back to his feet.

Nagi knew that he would loose this fight, especially with his now broken arm. "You'll regret this, bitch! I will pay you back, double and treble!" When Natsuki was about to set off after him, he hurled himself into the bushes and vanished from her sight.

Natsuki stood where she was, panting hard and was considering whether to follow Nagi and finish what she has started or not. But then she remembered Shizuru and rushed over to the still silent and unmoving woman.

She knelt down beside her and gently cradled her tense form into her arm, while stroking over her hair with her hand. "Shizuru, I'm so sorry…Shizuru…"

The brunette slightly stirred and her mouth opened to whisper something nearly inaudible and she had to bend down to hear what she was saying.

"Natsuki…"

* * *

Okay guys don't kill me..this chapter turned out more dramatic than I have planned. Actually I planned that some guys would flirt with Shizuru and then Natsuki would show up and yeah...you can imagine. But then I got that idea of a sadistic Nagi and well yeah..you see the result. I hope you're not offended or anything. I guess I have a liability for dramatic scences cough It was somehow weird to write this chapter (especially the parts where Nagi, well assaulted Shizuru) and I'm glad that I've finished it.

Hope you like it nonethless! Ah, promise. Nagi won't show up for the next chapters ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your reviews! I promise that Nagi will get what he deservers later :D

* * *

Chapter 7

„Shizuru, please wake up…" Tears were welling up in Natsuki's eyes and silently ran down her face, but she didn't bother to stop them from falling. She brought up a hand and tenderly caressed the brunette's cheek, trying to ease away all the pain she was in, because of this white haired sadistic idiot.

She carefully observed Shizuru's face and bare arms, searching for any injuries, which could have caused this state, but to her surprise she found none. When she let her gaze wander deeper though, she noticed that her wrists were heavily bruised and deep red from Nagi's tight grasp around them earlier. She clenched her teeth in frustration and closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure.

Suddenly she felt something soft cupping her face and her eyes instantly shot open.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru had woken up and was smiling, though still somewhat a little hesitant, but the joy about feeling Natsuki evident in her eyes, which were shining again with their usual glint. But if Natsuki had looked a little closer, she would've noticed that there were still traces from the previous minutes of horror in them.

Natsuki was lost for words and she could only stare at Shizuru, who was still lying in her arms like a little child. She opened her mouth with the intention to say something, anything, but her tongue wouldn't obey her, no matter how hard she tried.

Shizuru slowly moved her thumb to caress Natsuki's cheek and when she noticed that her friend was crying she wiped the tears away, as tender as Natsuki had done a few seconds ago.

"Natsuki shouldn't cry, because of me. It's making me sad, "whispered Shizuru, as if nothing has happened and she lightly squeezed one of Natsuki's arms in a soothing and comforting way.

Natsuki felt something crack in her and in a swift motion she engulfed Shizuru in a fierce embrace, wanting nothing more than to have her near herself and in safety. Tears were pouring again from her eyes and she sobbed into Shizuru's soft shoulder.

"I-Im so sorry for everything! I shouldn't have left you alone then nothing like this could have happened in the first place. I was so scared, when I saw this guy next to you. You weren't moving at all and seemed to be unconscious. I'm so glad that you're unharmed, I would've never forgiven me, if this insane freak had seriously wounded you."

Shizuru was now weeping as well and she clung onto Natsuki as if here life depended on it. It was not until Natsuki's words, when the brunette fully realized the danger she had been in. She shivered at the thought of the cruel man and his assaults and snuggled deeper into Natsuki's warm embrace, searching for this secure feeling she always felt while being near Natsuki.

The two women continued to hold each other firmly, slowly calming down again, when Shizuru's sensitive nose suddenly noticed the metallic smell of blood. Her eyes widened in horror at the realization that it came from Natsuki. Reluctantly she sat up and shoved Natsuki away from her, instantly missing her body warmth.

"Natsuki, you're injured! We have to treat your wound!" said Shizuru, her voice full of concern.

Natsuki, who was too concerned with Shizuru had totally forgotten about her shoulder, but now that her friend had remembered her of it the previous pain returned with all might and got nearly unbearable.

Suppressing a whimper, she took out her handkerchief and bounded the wound as best as she could with only one free hand. She stood up, grunting a little and taking Shizuru with her.

The brunette was still worried over her condition and tugged at Natsuki's hand, urging her to stop again. "Natsuki, are you alright?"

The other woman turned around to face Shizuru and couldn't help but smile a little despite the pain that was throbbing through her entire right side, when she caught sight of Shizuru's worried expression.

"Don't worry, it's nothing serious. I'll ride us home and then I'll call somebody to look at it," said Natsuki in an attempt to soothe her friend and she lightly squeezed the other's hand in a reassuring manner.

After some seconds Shizuru gave in and she nodded, signalling Natsuki that she was okay with that. The two women slowly made their way back to the entrance of the park and got on the blunette's Ducati.

During the ride home both were silent, thinking about what had happened.

Shizuru's arms were tightly wrapped around Natsuki and her head was resting on the woman's shoulder. The brunette tried hard not to think about Nagi and the other things that were associated to this incident, but it was in vain. The images from the past were burnt into her mind and not even Natsuki's presence could drive them away fully.

Shizuru bit her lower lip, trying to distract her through the pain, but it didn't work either and she gave up. That night eight years ago had changed her whole life, including her personality and her attitude towards strangers, especially men.

She had feared the moment that her already quite old grandmother wouldn't be able to look after her anymore and she had loathed the thought of being forced to live with a total stranger. But she hadn't objected and having put on her well trained fake smile she had agreed to move in with anybody that would be assigned to her.

In her dreams she had seen herself on the mercy of some perverted man and she had often woken up, bathed in sweat and panting hard. When the feared moment had arrived she was already suspecting the worst, but had been pleasantly surprised when she had learned that she had been assigned to a woman, who was nearly the same age as her and to whom she felt strangely drawn.

In fact Shizuru had been really surprised, but of course she hadn't shown it. She rarely allowed people to see through the mask, behind which she used to hide her true emotions, but when she was around Natsuki it was like it cracked more and was slowly falling apart, with every hour they spend together.

And she didn't mind. In fact she hoped that Natsuki would see her true inner self and free her, so that she finally could enjoy life as much as any other human.

Like Shizuru, Natsuki was thinking about the other woman and about their relationship. She always had considered herself a loner and normally she didn't like to have people around here, especially not strangers, like Shizuru.

But this time it was different. Although she couldn't quite point out what it was, there was something about the brunette that fascinated her and that was different from anybody she had met before.

Natsuki normally wasn't very protective over other people, but what had happened back on that hill was more than untypical for her. It wasn't normal to nearly beat some guy to death, just because he did something scary to a woman, whom she had just known for one day! Normally she would've just kicked his ass, but back then she lost control over her body and what was even more frightening her mind.

Her heart had felt like a dagger would've pierced through it at the sight of the lifeless brunette on the grass and at the thought that Shizuru might had been injured a strange sensation ripped through her whole body. She still couldn't classify it, but she knew that she cared more for Shizuru than for anybody else in her life… and she wouldn't forgive anybody, who wanted to hurt her.

* * *

After they had finally reached Natsuki's apartment, Natsuki unlocked the door and let Shizuru enter first. "Shizuru, I'll go ask Mai now to help me with this wound on my shoulder. Would you like to come with me?"

Shizuru quickly responded, without turning around "No, thanks, I'd rather wait here for you if it isn't a problem."

"Uhm, sure that's fine with me. Okay, I'll be back in some minutes." Natsuki closed the door again, but remained standing before it. She didn't really like to leave the brunette alone, considering her condition and what had happened just a while ago. But her shoulder was starting to feel numb and Natsuki didn't have to examine her shirt to know that she had lost quite a lot of blood.

She sighed and went over to the next apartment, which was attached on the right side of her own and raised her hand to knock at the door, ignoring the feeling in her shoulder as she hit the wood.

After the third knock she heard footsteps on the other side and lowering her fist she hastily stepped back, when the door opened with a small creaking sound and an orange haired woman stuck her head out.

"Oh, hi, Natsuki!" Upon recognizing the raven haired woman before her, she opened the door fully and a wide smile spread on her face. Before Natsuki could say anything to explain the situation, the other's happy expression turned into a shocked one.

"Natsuki, what happened? You're bleeding!" Without waiting for Natsuki's response, who had already opened her mouth to do so, she grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her inside towards the living room.

Nao and Mai were Natsuki's best friends alongside with her mechanic buddies since high school. After their graduation they left their parent's home and searched together for a new home. In the end they decided to take these two apartments next to each other. Because Mai and Nao didn't have enough money to afford their own one at that time they just put up with a flat share and even though both of them had enough earned by now they still shared the same apartment.

"Natsuki, your shirt is soaked with blood. Did you have an accident with your motorcycle? And shouldn't this woman, Shizuru be with you? I'll have to disinfect this, it'll hurt a little."

Natsuki didn't say anything the whole time, because Mai simply didn't let her as question after question escaped her mouth and after some minutes she decided to wait until the orange head was done with treating her wound.

Still babbling on, Mai carefully wiped away as much of the dried blood as possible, without touching the long cleft in her flesh. When she was done she wrapped a bandage around her whole shoulder and Natsuki had to suppress a wince several times, when Mai accidentally added too much pressure on her wound.

When she was done, Natsuki stood up from the couch she had sat on and tentatively moved her arm up and down, to see how much the bondage affected her mobility. She grimaced unconsciously and gripped her shoulder, when another wave of pain shot through it.

"Thanks Mai, I knew you would help me with this." Natsuki smiled at Mai, who still wore a worried expression.

"No problem. But how did this happen?" She asked, pointing at the spot where the injury was.

"I was in the park with Shizuru. I had prepared a pick nick, but had forgotten to bring something to drink with me, so I left to get some. When I returned, I saw two guys vanishing in the bushes and I got a strange feeling that something was wrong with Shizuru. I ran up the hill and saw this creepy man, kneeling beside her and…touching her. She didn't move at all and I don't know…I just freaked out, grabbed him by the collar and we started to fight. I took him down, but he fooled me and attacked me with a knife he had in his pocket. After that he ran off and I had to look after Shizuru, that's why I let him get away…I swear, if I see that…that monster again, I'll finish what I've begun!"

Mai was surprised by the force which Natsuki put in her last words and she wondered what had exactly happened back there in the park. She didn't want to enrage her friend more than she already was, so she decided to change the subject.

"How is Shizuru now? If you want me to check her on any injuries, I'm free right now."

"No, I don't think she wants to see anybody right now. To be honest I wanted her to come with me, but she refused and I didn't want to force her…" Natsuki lowered her eyes to the ground and sighed. She didn't know how to deal with the whole situation, now that Shizuru wasn't in danger anymore.

She didn't want to ask Mai for advice though and asking Nao was out of question anyway. She just wanted to leave and go back to her apartment, not wanting to leave the brunette alone any longer.

Mai, sensing her friend's indisposition, smiled knowingly and took Natsuki's hand into hers, trying to comfort her. "It's alright Natsuki, I'm sure there will be better times to go and meet her. For now I think it's better if you take your leave, she needs your accompany now more than I do."

Natsuki lifted her head and a grateful expression crossed her face. She nodded and quickly embraced Mai in a firm hug. "Thank you Mai. I'm so happy to have a friend like you. It means a lot to me."

Mai beamed at Natsuki and returned the hug. "I know Natsuki. Now go." And she gently pushed her away, towards the door of her apartment. "Bring her over sometime."

Natsuki nodded and quickly left. She unlocked her door, slid inside and kicked her boots off. Shizuru hadn't turned the light on and Natsuki didn't need it anyway so she didn't bother to turn it on either.

She entered the kitchen, then the living room, but Shizuru was nowhere to be found. "Shizuru?" Asked Natsuki tentatively, waiting for a respond. When she didn't get one, she made her way carefully to her bedroom, which door was opened slightly.

"Oh…" Shizuru had already gone to bed. Apparently she was too exhausted and didn't wait for Natsuki's return. Natsuki sighed in relief, because she had really not known what to say to her now.

Suddenly Natsuki felt very tired and she hardly could suppress a yawn, which would surely have awakened Shizuru. Not bothering to change into her pyjamas she crawled into the bed next to the brunette and automatically planted her arm around the other's waist, too tired to think about it.

Shizuru wasn't sleeping at all, because she was too troubled to relax her sore body. She decided to wait for Natsuki, but soon found that her legs wouldn't support her any more. When she heard the apartment door open, she faked to be asleep, because she didn't feel like talking about what had happened right now. To her relief Natsuki didn't wake her up, but slipped into bed to her!

Shizuru was actually surprised by this, because she had presumed that her friend didn't like to sleep in the same bed as her. She nearly jumped, when she felt a warm arm around her waist. "Natsuki…" She whispered inaudible and a little smile lit her saddened face up, as she snuggled closer to her, soon following her friend into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hmm..somehow this chapter is..boring? Oh my god, I fear that this story will never end xD I didn't plan to invest so much time in the park scene, but yeah, here we are. Maybe I'll reveil what happened to Shizuru, when she was younger in the next chapter...not sure though.

Oh, what do you think? I have the impression that my writing style has slightly improved. I'm trying to write more about the peoples reactions and feelings.

Anyway, I'm looking forward to your reviews :D make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks for all your nice reviews guys! Glad you like my story so far!

**Shazu:** Shizuru only dreamed about being violeted by men. She never actually had to experience something like that. Granny was always there to protect her with her cane xp

* * *

Chapter 8

The days were passing by and both Shizuru and Natsuki didn't speak about that day in the park anymore, reluctant to even think about it.

Due to Natsuki's injury, which turned out to be more serious than she first had presumed, she had to stay at home with Shizuru most of the time, except for necessary things like going shopping.

Natsuki started to feel rather fidgety and she missed riding her bike a lot, but whenever she laded her wounded shoulder too long a throbbing pain forced her to stop whatever she was doing at the moment and finally she gave up and limited herself to spend most of day on the couch, watching TV or reading motorcycle magazines, while Shizuru sat next to her and read books written in Braille.

Natsuki once took one of these books and wondered how exactly Shizuru managed to understand anything, as there were only strange bumps printed in them, but she didn't bother to ask Shizuru about it, because she didn't want to embarrass herself before the brunette.

Since Natsuki had promised Mai to introduce her to Shizuru as soon as possible they settled to come over for dinner on Friday, because Mai didn't have to work on this day and Nao was free as well.

Natsuki glanced at her watch and then turned around to Shizuru, who was seated at the dining table. "It's time to go, Shizuru."

They silently left their apartment and Natsuki knocked on Mai's and Nao's door, then stepped back. Almost instantly the door was flung open and Nao's head popped out. "Hey there guys, come in. Dinner is ready."

Nao leaded them to the living room and Natsuki's nostrils widened greedily, when they caught the delicious smell that lingered in the air. She was already rather hungry, but didn't want to still her hunger before going to Mai, because she knew that no instant noodles in the world could replace the meal, which her friend was about to serve them.

Nao, who had peeked at Natsuki from the corner of her eye, knew out of experience that the raven haired girl would always starve the whole day to be able to eat even more of Mai's food and she tried in vain to fight of the amused smirk, growing on her face by every second.

"What?", snapped Natsuki, who had very well seen Nao's reaction to her appearance and she wondered what the read head was up to.

"Natsuki…You're drooling." Natsuki grew beat red and Nao burst out in loud laughter, holding on Shizuru's shoulder for support with one hand, while the other was pressed on her stomach.

Shizuru looked slightly startled by Nao's weight, but soon relaxed into the touch and an evil smile spread on her features. "Ara, is that true, Natsuki? I wish I could see it…"

After Natsuki had glared at Shizuru dumbfounded for at least ten seconds, her jaw wide open, she snapped her head around and stomped with her feet on the ground in a childish manner.

"Nao! You're so finished!!" Nao just laughed more and quickly hid behind Shizuru to escape Natsuki's attack, who instead crushed into the next wall.

"Whups…" Nao gulped nervously and withdrew herself slowly from Shizuru, taking step after step towards the kitchen. "Err, I'll be right back. Just want to check if Mai needs any help!"

"Are you okay, Natsuki?", asked Shizuru with a concerned voice, though she couldn't ban a slightly amused tone. Natsuki sat up grumpily and rubbed her throbbing nose. "No damage…stupid Nao."

At the sound of footsteps approaching them both raised their heads. "Hi, Shizuru, I'm Mai. Nice to meet you!" Mai quickly put the plates in her hand down and engulfed a surprised Shizuru in a short embrace, then pulled away to search for Natsuki. When she finally spotted her friend still sitting on her behind, she questionably raised an eyebrow. "Natsuki? What are you doing on the floor?"

Natsuki jumped to her feet and dusted imaginary dust of her pants, avoiding to make eye contact with Mai. "Don't ask. Let's eat."

Mai shrugged her shoulders and nodded at the same time. Nao was already sitting on the chair farthest away from Natsuki, just to make sure she wouldn't be killed and started to get food from the bottles standing in front of her.

Wordlessly the others sat down as well and after Natsuki had shown Shizuru everything a uncomfortable silence settled down between them, nobody really knowing how to start a conversation with Shizuru. Natsuki on her side didn't even notice that nobody spoke, as she was far more concerned with getting more food than Nao in her stomach.

After some time Mai put down her fork and cleared her throat. "So, Natsuki, how's your shoulder?" Natsuki, who was in the middle of gulping down a giant piece of meat, tried to speak and instantly started to choke on the food in her mouth.

Nao sighed and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. She hit Natsuki's back with her flat hand, a little harder than necessary to prevent Natsuki from actually choking. "Really, you're so awfully clumsy. What would you do without me?"

"Live a quiet life I suppose", said Natsuki with a reddened face from the violent coughing and she removed Nao's hand from back in an annoyed manner.

She glared at Nao's retreating form, before turning around and answering Mai's question. "It's better, though it still hurts a lot when I add to much pressure."

"I see, that's good." After that silence once again fell upon them and Mai gave up and continued eating her own food.

Suddenly Nao put down her fork and she leaned slightly forward. "Hey, I just remembered something! You remember the guy which I once introduced to you Mai? He borrowed me the keys for his house for the weekend."

"You mean the strange guy, which seemed somehow high?", joked Mai, which earned her an angered glint from Nao's eyes. "Sorry, just kidding."

Nao shrugged her shoulders and continued. "Well anyway, I thought that we all could go there and have some fun. If we pack now and depart early tomorrow morning we can make it in a few hours. What do you think?"

Mai didn't have to mull over for long and smiles. "Sounds nice to me. Work at the restaurant has really worn me out this week. I'd love to take a break."

Natsuki quickly peeked at Shizuru, who hadn't said anything till now. To be true, she really wanted to get away from her apartment for some days, but she wasn't too sure if that was Shizuru's wish too. Natsuki's shoulder hadn't been the only reason, why they were almost locked up for the whole week…

Shizuru felt Natsuki's eyes on her and tried to suppress shifting on her chair nervously. She was sure that her friend would love to get away for some time and she was obvious to the fact that she had hold herself back a lot just for her sake, which she was very grateful for. After considering for some seconds whether she was ready to go outside again or not, she finally mentally sighed in defeat and came to the conclusion that it wouldn't be fair for Natsuki if she refused to go. And beside, what could possibly happen there?

"I like to go too, if Natsuki is fine with that." Natsuki looked surprised at Shizuru, who smiled in her direction, waiting for her to say something.

"Uhm, yeah, sure I want to! But I can't ride my motorcycle, remember?"

"No problem, you and Shizuru can coma along in my car", said Mai. She stood up and clasped her hands together, smiling broadly. "Well then, I guess we should start packing now. Don't forget to bring your bathing suits, I'm sure we can go to a hot spring or something there."

"Okay. We'll be going then. Good night and thanks for the food." Natsuki stood up as well and took Shizuru by her hand, who bid farewell too.

Mai quickly hugged them both. "You're welcome."

They were already at the apartment door, ready to leave, when Mai asked Nao about tomorrow's destination.

Nao thought about it for a moment, trying to remember the address the guy had given her. "It's Kyoto."

Shizuru, who had heard everything, went stiff at Nao's words, causing Natsuki to nearly tumble again due to the sudden resistance again her hand.

Before Natsuki could turn around and ask her what was wrong though, she quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, I got caught in a fold in the carpet."

"It's okay, nothing happened." Natsuki made a grimace and continued their way. She had seriously feared that her shoulder would be dislocated, but was relieved that she hadn't injured her fit shoulder as well.

* * *

"Let's see…this one and this one…and that too. Oh, I would've nearly forgotten my favourite one!" Natsuki was sitting in a pile of undergarment, tossing her panties in and out of the suitcase for now almost half an hour, not able to decide which pieces of her large collection she should take with her.

Shizuru was already done with everything and waited for Natsuki to finish her packing too. She pondered for a while whether to disturb Natsuki or not, but in the end she decided against it. She sighed and tried to fall asleep, despite her friend's constant murmurs and the noises of the flying clothes.

She was already in a doze, when suddenly something soft fell on her face. Too tired to actually sit up, Shizuru lazily picked the garment of her face to inspect what it was and was surprised by it's strange shape.

She carefully rubbed the fabric between her thumbs, trying to figure out what she was holding. "Ara, that's a very pleasant fabric. What am I holding, Natsuki?", asked Shizuru innocently, completely clueless.

Natsuki lifted her head in confusion. She had thought that the brunette was already deep asleep, but apparently she was too caught up in packing and unpacking panties to notice she was still awake. When she caught sight of the thing Shizuru was holding up in her hands, occasionally pulling it apart, her heart skipped a beat and she felt like fainting due to the sudden rush of blood to her head.

"Shizuru!" In a swift motion she lunged forward, too embarrassed to over think what she was doing, only wanting to tear the red thong away from Shizuru's grasp. Unfortunately she forgot the suitcase before her.

She got stuck in it and her eyes widened surprised, when she lost her balance. "Holy shit!"

"Natsuki? What-" Shizuru was interrupted by something heavy that suddenly fell on her upper body. She yelped more because of surprise than pain and knee- jerky wrapped her arms around the object and sat up a little bit.

Natsuki didn't know what had happened. She had gotten caught in this stupid suitcase and then lost her balance…and what happened next? Her face was burrowed in something soft and a pleasant smell engulfed her nose. She inhaled deeply and sighed contently.

Remembering Shizuru and the reason why she had jumped in the first place, she brought her arms up to her side and leaning on the, she heaved herself. "Shizuru, this is-"

Natsuki's eyes widened once again, when she was cut off by something soft against her lips. Something soft and warm. And it felt good…

Still somewhat confused, she slightly moved her lips, wanting to feel more of the softness against her skin. A burning sensation seemed to build up in her and she intensified her efforts.

Shizuru didn't know what was happening. It seemed as though Natsuki had fallen on her, but she didn't feel annoyed or angry at all. In fact she liked feeling the weight of the other woman on her and an unfamiliar heat started to spread in her body, when Natsuki moved on her.

Confused, the brunette sat up in order to help her friend get off her, but on the midway something soft pressed against her lips. It was as if her whole body was paralyzed and she couldn't move anymore. Slowly panic started to form in her mind, when she recalled images of the stranger in the park pressing up against her, touching her on the same spot, where she was touched right now.

But somehow this was different. Every memory of the park vanished instantly, when she felt a tender and slow movement against her lips. She closed her eyes and unconsciously followed the rhythm of it. Then realization sunk in. Natsuki was kissing her!

Natsuki didn't even notice, that the softness against her lips started to move, too enthralled by the moment. She slowly opened her eyes, never breaking the kiss and then it happened. Emerald eyes found crimson ones and now even Natsuki realized what she was doing.

Oh my god…She tried to pull away, shocked about what she had done to her friend. Shizuru, who had felt the sudden tension in Natsuki's body, which still was laying on her, reacted instantly by looping an arm around her neck and pulling her back.

"Don't…" Shizuru whispered and leaning forward she initiated another kiss, this time consciously and even more tender than the first time.

At first Natsuki was too surprised to do anything, unable to understand what was going on. Shizuru wasn't mad at her? And she didn't hate her or push her away? Instead she was even kissing her again? Natsuki didn't know what to think of the situation, but of one thing she was sure…she liked it.

Slightly pushing forward, Natsuki finally responded to Shizuru's kissing. Leaning on her right arm for support, she slowly brought herself up in a sitting position, which resulted in her sitting practically on Shizuru's lap. Wrapping her left arm around the brunette's slender waist she drew her against herself, electrified by the sensation of her breasts through the thin fabric of her night gown.

Shizuru moaned in Natsuki's mouth and brought her second arm up to get a better hold on the woman sitting on her. She never felt so good before, her whole body felt like it was on fire and she desperately pulled on Natsuki to feel more of her against her.

Suddenly Natsuki's cell phone started to ring and Natsuki jumped startled away from Shizuru. She nervously flung open her cell phone. "Y-yeah?"

"Natsuki? I just wanted to tell you that we'll depart tomorrow at seven. Don't make us wait."

Natsuki sighed. "Yes, Mai. Good night." She put her cell phone back into her pocket and hesitantly turned around to Shizuru. "Shizuru…"

Shizuru had turned her back towards Natsuki and didn't react, when she heard her name being called. She was confused. What was happening with her? Why did she react this intense to her friend's touch? Friend? Could it be…

While Shizuru was lost in thought, Natsuki silently finished her packing, changed into her pyjamas and turned the lights off. She stood in the darkness for some seconds, not really knowing if she should sleep in the same bed as Shizuru, after what had happened.

She still feared that the brunette hated her now and she didn't want to worsen the situation by forcing her presence on Shizuru. After some seconds she sighed and started to retreat from the bed, attempting to make her way to the couch in the living room.

"Come to bed, it's late." Natsuki froze and turned around. Could it be? Shizuru wasn't angry with her?

"Natsuki, I'm cold. I miss your body warmth…" Natsuki's doubtfully expression changed slowly into a grin and she carefully slipped into the bed next to Shizuru, who instantly snuggled against Natsuki. "Thank you…"

Natsuki, tenderly wrapped her arm around Shizuru, who did the same and enjoying the feeling of the other's body, they slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ok, praise me! I tried to finally write something appropriate for fiction rating M xp and though it's not much, it's better than nothing right? Actually this chapter took me for ever to finish. I didn't know how to write on and watching 'Dreamcatcher' didn't really help my inspiration I fear.. anyway, look forward to a nice bath scene!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks a lot for all your kind reviews guys :) much appreciated xD I'm glad you like the story!

And sorry, because of the ocean thing. I think I'm right when I say that Kyoto doesn't have a beach, but I don't want to change everything, so please ignore this.

* * *

Chapter 9

Natsuki was watching the beautiful landscape with an unemotional expression, her head leaning on her propped up arm. She sighed annoyed and pouted. „…Boring. "

Next to Natsuki sat a smiling Shizuru, her hands neatly folded in her lap and her sun glasses on again to protect her eyes from the penetrative sun beams, which pierced through the window's of the sports car Nao was driving.

Mai was sleeping due to her exhaustion, because she had stayed up till midnight to pack hers and Nao's stuff, who had claimed that she needed the sleep, when she was going to drive tomorrow and after some time Mai gave up, accepting to adopt Nao's part of packing too. Since the redhead wasn't too fond of keeping order in her closets though, it took her several hours to finish everything, including preparing food for the next day.

Nao frowned and using her index finger to shove her dark sun glasses a few inches down her nose, she looked at Natsuki through the driving mirror. "I know it's boring. It's not very interesting to have to drive for so long too, you know? So could you please be quiet and let me drive? Thanks."

Natsuki didn't respond, but turned her head in an abrupt motion back towards her window, her pout only increasing at Nao's harsh words.

They had been driving since 7 o' clock in the morning without any interruptions, because Nao wanted to utilise their weekend as much as possible. Actually driving made Nao always somewhat huffy and even aggressive and Natsuki knew better than to provoke her on the middle of their trip for she didn't want to risk a car accident.

"…Hungry." Natsuki had turned her head back and pressed one hand on her flat stomach, to underline her words and put on an afflicted expression.

Nao was silent for a few seconds and Natsuki thought she didn't hear her. Already starting to speak up again, the redhead interrupted her. "I don't care. But I think you've gained a few pounds anyway since you stopped working sincerely, so this is the perfect opportunity to do a diet."

"I'm not fat!" Natsuki had bolted upwards in her seat and if she hadn't been belted she would've hit her head for sure. Her cheeks were reddened with anger and she pointed with one finger accusingly at her friend's back. "Take your words back, now!"

Nao just chuckled and poked her tongue out at Natsuki, who just grumbled in response and slumped back in her seat.

Shizuru, who had been silent the whole time, couldn't back off anymore and inching closer to Natsuki she pricked her finger against her friend's stomach, as if to test whether Nao's words had been true or not.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled embarrassed and quickly grabbed the brunettes hand, jerking it away from her. Just to make sure she didn't let go of it though, but pressed it firmly between their free space on the backseat.

Shizuru blushed slightly in response and in an attempt to hide her reddened face she leaned against Natsuki's shoulder. "I- I'm tired. Is it okay if I take a nap too?"

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders and nodded and Shizuru snuggled closer against her body and let out a content sigh. Hesitantly Natsuki wrapped her arm around her waist for some support and tilted her head to the side, resting it on top of the brunette's.

"Nao, you're not right about Natsuki's stomach. It feels really nice and flat."

"Shizuru!"

* * *

"Hm, nice view." They had finally arrived at their destination and were now standing in front of a beautiful, light coloured house, surrounded by a huge garden. A gentle breeze arose and the girls inhaled deeply, catching the pleasant scent of the blooming flowers around them.

Nao dug into her pockets, searching for the keys. "Come on guys, I can't wait to see what the house looks like from the inside."

Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand and picking their suitcases up with the other, she lead Shizuru through the ankle long soft grass. Nao finally managed to present the keys and excitedly inserted them to the key hole, then flung the door open in one swift motion.

"Wow!" Nao's jar fell down, when she caught view of the expensive decorations and style of the corridor in front of her. She explored the whole house, whereas Mai went off to search for the kitchen, Natsuki and Shizuru simply following her.

After some minutes Nao returned, out of breath and flung herself on the next free chair. "This is absolutely amazing, guys! Every room looks as if made for rich and the view! Incredible! You can see the ocean and the beach and…it's simply breath taking!"

Nao was interrupted by a cup of juice, which Mai had shoved into her hands and she quickly emptied it, nearly suffocating in the process.

Natsuki glanced around and wrinkled forehead. "I don't think this is safe for Shizuru though. Look, there are standing plants everywhere and over there – she could trip about this statue or that table."

Mai followed Natsuki's outstretched finger and nodded. "She's right, we have to do something about this. We could store them away in a free room."

Nao sighed, thinking about the oncoming work. "You know what? There's a bedroom soon after the corridor where we come in first. Shizuru can take that one and we only clear the ground floor for her. It would take us the whole day to store away all this stuff, trust me."

Natsuki had to agree with Nao and she turned around to Shizuru. "Sounds fine to me. What do you think?"

"When my Natsuki sleeps with me in the same room I don't have anything to object," Shizuru said, with a sly grin on her face.

Natsuki sighed. She had already feared that the brunette would say something like that. She still hadn't forgotten about the last night and the long car drive with her friend so close to her hadn't really helped her to figure the situation out, but has confused her even more.

The second Shizuru had pressed herself against her side a weird sensation had formed in her stomach and for a brief moment she had had the impulse to just lean in and repeat that wonderful kiss of the night before again. She had quickly dismissed that idea though, when she had seen Nao watching them through the driving mirror with a strange smirk adorned to her face and so Natsuki had just limited herself to wrapping her arm around Shizuru's slender waist to pull her in closer.

Natsuki wasn't sure what she should do with these unknown feelings. Should she ask Nao or Mai for advice? She decided that she would wait till this weekend was over and afterwards she would speak about it with Mai, whom she was sure of to be taken seriously.

"Natsuki? Are you listening?" Mai gently placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and Natsuki snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Mai smiled at Natsuki and withdrew her hand. "I said that you could go out with Shizuru, if you want to. I'll clean everything up with Nao, so it's okay if you two have some fun and relax on the beach or wherever you want to go."

Nao didn't look too happy and was about to speak up angrily, when her eyes made contact with Mai's, an unspoken warning in them. She gulped and laughing nervously, she turned and walked away. "Yeah, Mai's right! Go and have some fun, whereas I have to do the low work instead of getting tanned on the beach and hook up with a sexy man…"

Mai cleared her throat and Nao stopped her complaining with an angry grunt and started to carry some bags upstairs, determined to flee from her friend's deathglares.

Natsuki, who had watched the strange exchange of looks between her friends tried to overcome her confusion and grabbed Shizuru's hand once more. "Uhm, thanks Mai, that's very…considerate of you. We'll take our leave then."

Natsuki quickly packed all the necessary stuff for the beach in one of her bags and then left with Shizuru.

Mai was still standing on the same spot, where the two had left her, lost in thoughts. The orange head had noticed the small interactions between Natsuki and Shizuru, had caught Natsuki's gaze, which had a few times lingered longer on the brunette's face than normal and she had as well seen the way Shizuru behaved around Natsuki.

She was very sensitive, when it came to these things and although she wasn't all together sure, she thought that there might be going on something between the two of them, that's why she wanted them to have some time alone.

Suddenly she heard a loud bang above her head and remembering Nao, she rushed the stairs upwards, grinning when she heard the very obscene curse from her friend.

* * *

Natsuki let go of the bag, which fell into the soft sand with a silent 'blop' and stretched her limbs, which where sore from the previous hours. "Wow, it's so nice here! The ocean is so incredible blue and the weather is wonderful!" Natsuki's excited flow of words was interrupted from a huge yawn and she just let herself fall back, next to Shizuru, who was still standing beside her. "I'm awfully tired…"

Shizuru didn't pay attention to Natsuki's words, she didn't even notice that her friend had let go of her hand. She could feel the soft breeze coming from the ocean in front of her, full of its rich scent, caressing her cheeks. She heard the whisper of the innumerable palms around her and the sound of the waves, softly making their way up the beach and then retreat back into the deep blue water.

How long had it been, since she last had been in Kyoto, since she last had heard those familiar sounds, felt that pleasant and soothing breeze on her? She couldn't really remember. When her grandmother had left with her after that accident a few years ago, she hadn't ever brought up the subject of returning there, as well as her grandmother.

She never noticed how much she had missed all those impressions, which seemed to overflow her now. Due to her blindness all her other senses were more established and she could almost see the ocean in front of her.

She inhaled deeply, savouring the scent around her, when she suddenly found herself pulled down. Loosing her balance, she shrieked in surprise and fell down on something soft, instantly recognizing Natsuki's intoxicating smell, who wrapped an arm around her upper torso to keep her in place.

"You were keeping the sun from my face," stated the raven haired girl in a matter of fact voice. Shizuru was silent for a few seconds, taken back from Natsuki's words, then she chuckled and turned around on Natsuki, who stiffened slightly under her motion.

"I'm sorry, Natuki. How can I make it up to you again?" Shizuru said with a sly hint in her voice, which went unnoticed by Natsuki though, who just raised one eye brow.

"Uhm…what do you have in mind?" Natsuki wasn't sure to what Shizuru was up to, but for the moment she was content to just have her friend near her. Or rather on top of her. Natsuki had to hold back a sigh, when she noticed how soft Shizuru's breasts felt through the thin fabric of her T-shirt and she unconsciously tightened her grip around the brunette's waist.

Shizuru gasped, when she felt herself being dragged closer and bit her bottom lip to stop any further sounds emitting from her mouth. "I feel rather hot, what about taking a bath in the ocean together?" she asked a little shakily.

"Good idea. I need to move my muscles anyway." Natsuki sat up, gently shoving Shizuru away from her and turned her attention to the bag next to her. "Let's see…"

After some seconds she found what she had been looking for and pulled out two bikinis. She handed one over to Shizuru and then stood up. "You can change here, I'll go change somewhere else."

Shizuru nodded part of her relieved that Natsuki wouldn't change next to her, part of her disappointed. She quickly stripped off her clothes and slipped into the two piece Natsuki had given her.

When Natsuki had finished she tied her hair up in a pony tail, collected her clothes and returned to Shizuru. When she caught sight of the brunette, she instantly stopped and just stared at the brunette.

Gulping she let her eyes wander about her long slender legs, her well curved hips, slim waist and nicely shaped breasts. Natsuki took a step forward. A sudden urge to touch Shizuru's whole body washed through her and she started to tremble slightly.

Shizuru, who had felt Natsuki's presence, turned her head towards her direction. "Natsuki? Are you done?"

Natsuki shook her head and walked on towards Shizuru. What was wrong with her? Okay, she hadn't slept with a man for quite some time, but that didn't mean that her libido had to go crazy. She was sure that she would've jumped Shizuru, if she wouldn't have restricted herself earlier. She had never felt anything for girls before, so why was she reacting to Shizuru like this?

Wordlessly Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hand, shuddering at the contact and quickly headed for the water, which would at least cool her down.

Shizuru didn't know what was wrong, but a strange aura was radiating around Natsuki and started to overtake her too. Suddenly she felt very hot, although she wasn't sure if it was just because of the sun anymore…

"Natsuki…" Natsuki stopped when she heard her name and wanted to turn around to ask Shizuru what was wrong, but was stopped midway, when she felt bare arms slide around her waist and something soft pressed up against her back.

Natsuki's breath started to quicken and the burning sensation in her center started to fire up again. She tried to turn around, but Shizuru just tightened her hold and pinned Natsuki's arms useless to her side.

Shizuru didn't know what she was doing. She just had followed her instincts and had lunged herself at Natsuki, suddenly wanting nothing more than to feel her. She slowly tilted her head and with the tip of her tongue she explored Natsuki's exposed neck, savouring it's taste.

Natsuki couldn't hold back anymore and moaning she pressed herself against Shizuru. She turned her head around as far as possible and captured Shizuru's lips with her own in a passionate kiss, but she felt that she wanted more.

Almost violently Natsuki broke free of Shizuru's embrace, causing her to stumble and fall back into the soft sand below her. In a mere instant Natsuki was on top of her, her legs straddling her hips and she pushed Shizuru further into the soft ground, holding her in place with both of her hands against her shoulders.

Shizuru felt like she was burning and she lifted her head, trying to kiss Natsuki again. "Natsuki…," she pleaded, lust evident in her voice and that was all what Natsuki needed, as she leant down.

* * *

I tried to write some fluff..not sure if it turned out too good though. It's somewhat hard for me to write these scenes where they get more serious, but I'm working on it :)

Do you think they are falling for each other too fast? Cause somehow I get the feeling that I'm accelerating things too much..


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks for all of your reviews again. Most of you think that the pace of the development of their relationship is okay (or at least I guess you think so xD)..and don't forget that they are destined to be together hehe

**koalarap**: Yeah, it's a private beach..I wonder what Nao promised this guy in order to get this key for the house xD

* * *

Chapter 10

„Shizuru…" Natsuki was in a haze of lust. The smooth feeling of the brunette's exposed skin against her own was unbelievable good and savouring its softness she slowly ran her hand over the delicate skin of Shizuru's thigh, eliciting a gasp from her, which just seemed to increase the fire burning in her body even more.

Shizuru was fired up with desire, her head thrown as far back as possible in her situation and she desperately clung to Natsuki's strong back, slightly digging her nails in the flesh beneath them, but none of them noticed. As a respond to Natsuki's wandering hand she unconsciously spread her legs slightly apart, allowing the cool hand further in.

Seeing her chance, Natsuki let her hand travel to the inside of Shizuru's thigh and she eagerly leaned forward to start licking at the exposed skin of her neck, savouring the taste of the salty taste lingering on it. She slowly started to make her way down to the brunette's collar bone, gently nibbling on the sensitive flesh every now and then, which drew more gasps from Shizuru as she did so.

Arching her back as far as possible Shizuru tried to get closer to Natsuki, who still had a firm grip on her right shoulder, preventing her to feel her against herself, which left her feeling rather frustrated. "Natsuki…let me feel you."

Shizuru's request seemed to dissociate something in Natsuki and she shoved her free arm under her upper torso, lifting her up from the sand and pressing her against her own body.

Upon the contact Shizuru immediately flung her arms around Natsuki in a tight embrace. Both women moaned against each other, when they felt their breasts touching.

Natsuki still had her arm around Shizuru, supporting her weight, while her other hand slowly made its way towards the other's aching center, encouraged by a soft moan of Shizuru…

"Natsuki, Shizuru, lunch is ready!", yelled Mai from the kitchen window, using a paper to make her voice louder, which worked just fine. Natsuki instantly let go of Shizuru and jumped hastily to her feet, thinking that Mai was seeing them.

Shizuru's eyes just widened in surprise and she fell back into the sand with a rather hard 'thump', which caught Natsuki's attention.

"Shizuru, are you hurt?" Natsuki rushed forward to her friend, who was too surprised to actually feel any pain and just laid motionless on the ground, saying nothing. Like the other night before, Natsuki didn't look where she was going and fell over the bag, which was still lying next to them, promptly tumbling over it. She shrieked surprised and fought to regain her balance, but it was in vain and her face made contact with the ground as well.

A few seconds nothing happened, then both women burst out into loud laughter. Natsuki sat up and quickly rubbed away most of the sand corns in her face, before crawling to Shizuru, who had sat up as well and she carefully started plucking the remaining sand from her face as well.

When she was done, she helped Shizuru to her feet and picked the slightly damaged bag up. "Thanks, Natsuki." Natsuki only smiled and intervened their fingers and Shizuru gently squeezing her hand, they walked back towards the house, where Mai had already set up the table.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time at the beach," asked Nao, her voice slyly as she did so, although subtle enough so that Natsuki didn't notice and continued to stuff food in her mouth.

Shizuru, who was willing to play along, chuckled slightly. "Yeah, we did have a great time, right Natsuki?"

Natsuki didn't really have paid attention to the conversation, but she saw that the others expected a response. "Huh? Yeah, of course."

Mai grinned cheekily and turned to Nao. "See, I knew I was right. And the beach is such a romantic place too…"

"Mai! What are you alluding to?" asked Natsuki, now alerted and her eyes darted back and forth between Mai and Nao, both grinning in a way that she didn't like…

"Nothing, Natsuki. I just think it's great that you had some fun with Shizuru on the beach. Since it's a private beach you can do whatever you two want to, we'll not disturb you and-"

"Mai!" Natsuki was blushing furiously, finally understanding what the redhead was talking about and she glared evilly at Nao, who couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

She pointed her finger accusingly at her friend, with a determined look on her face. "Nao, what's so damn funny?"

Nao, oblivious to Natsuki's threatening presence, continued to laugh heartedly, every now and then wiping some tears from the corner of her eyes.

Natsuki grunted annoyed and spun around to Shizuru, who looked rather amused. "Shizuru, say something!"

"Why yes, it was indeed fun, to be honest it was more than fun…I wish that we could go there again, my dear Natsuki." Natsuki's jaw went down and she was speechless. She could just glare at Shizuru's smiling form, who continued eating as though nothing had happened.

Sighing, Natsuki gave up and rose her arms to stop the now synchronistically laughter from her two friends, still flushed from embarrassment. "It's enough already! Leave me alone!"

Mai breathed in deeply to regain her composure and wiped away the last remaining tears from the corner of her eye. "Man, Natsuki, someday you're going to kill me…so what do you want to do now? We still have hours till it's dark and the weather is so lovely."

"What about taking a walk? My muscles are all sore and unlike these two I didn't have the chance yet to have some..fun." Nao quickly side glanced at Natsuki, but apparently her friend overheard the last part.

Mai shrugged her shoulders and nodded. They finished their meal and Shizuru explained them how to get on the shortest way into town and soon they were walking along a promenade next to the beach. Natsuki and Shizuru had fallen slightly behind and Mai and Nao just pretended that they didn't have noticed and walked on ahead.

"How come you know so much about Kyoto?", asked Natsuki, after a couple of minutes in silence, turning her head towards Shizuru. Natsuki wasn't sure, but it seemed as though an almost sad expression found its way on the brunettes face. She quickly dismissed the thought though.

Shizuru sighed. She had somewhat dreaded the moment Natsuki or the other two would ask her that question and she pondered whether she should tell her friend the whole truth or not.

"Shizuru?" Shizuru tugged at Natsuki's hand to get her attention. "Natsuki, where are we?" When Natsuki said the street's name the brunette nodded and turned around, starting to walk in another direction.

"Hey, where are you going? We'll lose the others!" Natsuki threw a nervous glance back over her shoulder, just in time to see Mai and Nao vanish around the next corner.

Shizuru stopped and turned around to face Natsuki. "I want you to see something. Mai and Nao will be fine, they know the way back." When her friend didn't respond, she smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. "It won't take long, promise."

Natsuki wavered for another few seconds then she nodded. "Okay. Explain me the way." Shizuru did and Natsuki guided her through several streets with rather expensive looking houses alongside them.

"Wow, these houses are all amazing!" Natsuki gazed at all the grand mansions, stunned because of their size.

Shizuru smiled sadly. "Yeah, this is a very healthy part of Kyoto. I used to live here with my parents."

Natsuki observed an elegant sports car, which sped down the road in front of them. "Why did you move away? Did you run out of money?"

"No…I think we've arrived. Do you see it?" Natsuki checked the address and the house number, then turned around to Shizuru. "There's nothing here. Only an empty ground." Suddenly she remembered something she once had read on the blind's profile. Nervously Natsuki gulped. "Shizuru…your parents-"

"Yes, this is the place were the house in which my parents and I used to live…until the day when it burnt down, my parents trapped inside. I only survived, because I jumped out of the window in my room from the first floor." Shizuru didn't want to talk about all that, because it reawakened all those bad memories in her. She didn't want to think about that day, which took her everything, her eye sight included.

She shuddered and gasped, when she found herself suddenly encircled by a pair of strong arms. "I'm sorry, Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered into her ear and Shizuru could tell that she was serious.

Shaking a little she returned the hug and pressed herself against her friend, searching for the warmth of the other's body. Natsuki felt Shizuru's need for comfort and tenderly started stroking her soft wavy hair, trying to soothe all painful memories away. So that's the reason why she was so shocked, when she heard we would be going to Kyoto…

Slowly Shizuru regained her composure again, thanks to Natsuki's presence, who gave her the feeling that she wasn't alone on this world and that she was welcome…maybe even loved? Shizuru's heart beat quickened at that thought and she snuggled even deeper into Natsuki's embrace, who in response tightened her hold on the brunette, wishing to help the other out of her sad memories as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry for asking that question earlier, if I'd have known that I'd make you sad, I would've never asked…"

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you have to be honest…only a few people know about that and I want you to be one of them. And besides…" Shizuru turned her head ever so lightly and quickly placed a sweet peck on Natsuki's mouth. "Thanks for being with me, Na-tsu-ki!"

Surprisingly Natsuki didn't blush that time, but smiled lovingly at Shizuru. Honestly, that woman was something. "Okay, I seems as though you've gotten a lot better already. Let's head back before Nao freaks out."

Natsuki drew back from the embrace and Shizuru faked a pout. "Ara, Natsuki, can't you see I'm still very, very sad and need your comfort? How mean…"

The raven haired girl just laughed heartedly and put her arm around Shizuru's waist. "This comfort enough, young lady?"

Shizuru, who didn't expect Natsuki to react like this, flushed slightly and nodded. Then she grinned slyly and looped her arm on her part around the other's slim waist, drawing them closer together. "Now I feel comforted." Laughing, they turned their back at the place of Shizuru's saddest memories and made their way back.

* * *

Mai had already prepared dinner and after they've finished their meal, Nao presented them a DVD, which she had bought in town and together they watched the movie.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Natsuki asked Shizuru, who was sitting in front of her, with her back resting against Natsuki's front and her head leaning back against Natsuki's shoulder.

When Shizuru didn't answer, Natsuki leaned slightly forward and found that Shizuru had already fallen asleep. She smiled fondly at the brunette's softened features and slowly stood up, careful as to not awaken her. "Mai, Nao, we're going to bed a little earlier. We'll see you tomorrow."

Nao shortly glanced at Natsuki, who was preventing her to see the television and frowned. "Yeah, yeah, and now move out of the way! I can't see the movie!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes and in a swift yet gentle motion she picked Shizuru up from the sofa, who instantly snuggled against her chest and carried her bridal style into their bedroom. She lowered her onto the bed, then flipped out the lights and crawled into the bed next to the brunette. She pulled Shizuru in a loose embrace and murmured "Good night, Shizuru."

* * *

This chapter turned out a little shorter than usual...but I didn't like writing about Shizuru's past (too sad). The next chapters will be with more action (looking forward to it hehe).

Okay guys, this story will probably end in like three chapters. I've put up a poll on my profile and now I need you to help me decide which story I shall write next. Don't let me down. You're voice can change everything! (sounds like I'm a politician xD).


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks for your reviews ) you guys rock!

I don't know whether I'll make Shizuru see again or not, but if I do I most certainy won't do it in this story. But I'm thinking about writing a second part to this. And yes, I'll continue "A forest's secret". I've already planned through the next chapters, problem is I don't know how to end it..

* * *

Chapter 11

They spent the next day at a beautiful lagoon, which was hidden behind a little wood and rather far away from the town, so the four women were the only ones to be there. Unlike the day before it wasn't that hot and they could stay in the sun the whole time, laying in the sand like Nao to get tanned or swimming in the clear blue water, which was only about one and a half meters deep.

"Wow, this feels so good", sighed Natsuki as she flipped back onto the soft sand and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft waves which floated against her bare feet. Next to her she heard Shizuru, who gracefully sat down beside her. "Yeah, I'm glad we're here. I didn't realize how much I missed this all."

Natsuki lazily popped open one eye to look at the brunette sitting to her left and she smiled warmly. "I think we can come here more often, if you want to. I mean, it you don't want to then I can - " She was cut off in mid-sentence, when Shizuru suddenly lunged herself on top of herself and engulfed her in a fierce hug, which made it almost hard for her to breath.

"Natsuki, I love you..", whispered Shizuru in the crock of Natsuki's neck, who immediately stiffened upon hearing this words. She couldn't believe her ears. Shizuru was… loving her?

"..for being so kind to me and everything. Since my parent's death my life has always been monotone. I was monotone, it was like I could never feel anything again, except sadness. And now you arrived in my life and proved that it is still worth living. Thank you again so much for being with me, Natsuki."

Natsuki sighed in relief and tenderly wrapped one arm around Shizuru, stroking her hair soothingly with the other hand. She didn't know why, but the thought of Shizuru loving her had stirred something in her and she had felt odd, like never before. She didn't know whether to be happy that Shizuru didn't love her like that. Surely she just meant as a friend, right?

"It's okay Shizuru. I have to admit that I was rather sceptic about taking this job in the beginning, but I don't regret anything and I'm glad that I was able to meet you. I promise, I won't ever leave you again and I'll always take care of you.." Because you are very special to me. Natsuki closed her eyes again and relished the feeling of Shizuru lying in her arms like that.

Shizuru moved slightly on her to get in a more comfortable position and it was just then, that Natsuki realized that Shizuru's breasts were pressing softly against her own and that one of the brunette's legs was between hers, her thigh dangerously close to her centre. Suddenly a larger wave clashed against them and Shizuru shrieked surprised, instinctively pressing closer to Natsuki as she did so.

Natsuki gasped in return at the sensations Shizuru's movements accompanied and she reacted by wrapping both of her arms around the brunette and pulling her even closer. She could feel Shizuru's hot breath on her neck and her soft hair against her cheek, which smelled like roses. "Shizuru…"

Shizuru was enchanted from the feeling of Natsuki's body against hers. She could feel her trained muscles moving under her hands, when she was enveloped in a strong hug. She slowly ran her fingers up and down, then she let them travel down Natsuki's side, enjoying the softness of her skin against her cool finger tips. Upon hearing her name in such a tender way, she stopped her assault and instead turned her head up, planting a gender kiss on Natsuki's hot cheek. But Shizuru didn't stop there. After letting her lips linger on the same spot for a moment, she started caressing the tender flesh with them, moving until she found Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki moaned in anticipation and she wanted to move her head to kiss Shizuru, but was stopped by the brunette's hand, which had a surprisingly firm grip on her jaw. She groaned, but Shizuru just smiled and continued her teasing a little longer. Eventually she gave in and they locked their lips in the sweetest kiss they ever shared up to now. Neither of them wanted to pace up, both feeling overwhelmed by the warmth which spread through their body.

The younger woman slid her tongue over Shizuru's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the other gladly offered. Natsuki's tongue started to gently battle with Shizuru's for dominance. The kiss was getting more passionate as the seconds went by and both weren't paying attention to anything else then each other any longer.

Somebody coughed loudly. "Ahem. Time to go, it's getting late.." Natsuki jumped a little and lightly bit down on Shizuru's lip, who just moaned silently, hands still on the other's body.

Natsuki felt herself blush as she quickly broke the kiss and positioned herself into a sitting position, Shizuru now on her lap and her arms still around each other. Nao, already dressed fully, was watching them from one corner of her eye with a tiny smirk on her face.

"Must be the fresh air, which animates your animalistic senses, Natsuki. But better finish this somewhere else, I bet this sand feels really odd in certain regions, if you get what I mean." Natsuki indeed understood and she turned an even darker shape of red. "Shut up and get the car ready!"

"Sure, sure." Nao left the two of them, laughing loud to make sure Natsuki heard it and started to load their stuff in the car. Natsuki didn't say a word, while helping Shizuru change into her clothes. After both of them were dressed, they made their way up to the car, where Mai and Nao were already waiting.

Mai turned around in the front seat, smiling, and asked "So, did you guys have fun?" Nao snickered. "I bet they have." And without awaiting Natsuki's response, she started the engine and sped off, eager to return home.

* * *

It was already late at night, when they finally arrived back home and Natsuki let out a huge yawn. "I'm so tired…night guys." "Night, Natsuki." Since Shizuru had already fallen asleep and Natsuki didn't want to wake her up, she gently took the brunette up in bridal style and carried her in her apartment.

"Man, Shizuru, you should exercise sometimes. You're really heavy, "muttered Natsuki exhausted, when she had reached her bed and lowered her friend down on it. "Natsuki, meanie…," Shizuru murmured, but she was smiling and Natsuki wondered whether the brunette was awake or was just dreaming. "Natsuki, you're such a nasty girl…no, not there."

Natsuki's eyes widened and she quickly turned off the lights and slid into the bed next to a still murmuring Shizuru, who instantly wrapped her arms around Natsuki.

* * *

"What the heck?" Actually Natsuki had planned to sleep in longer today, because she was still tired from the previous day, but her slumber was interrupted from a loud, persistent noise.

She bolted upwards in her bed, hitting her head in the process at the shelf above her head. Cursing, she left the bed to see what was making such a noise, while rubbing the throbbing spot on her head, where the wood had made contact with her scalp.

Shizuru, who had also awakened by now, sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes, trying in vain to suppress a yawn. "What's that noise, Natsuki?" Natsuki opened the window and leant out, moving her head left and right. "I don't know. It's coming from one of the apartments I guess." She was about to close the window, when her mobile phone rang.

"Who's daring to call me this early?!" Natsuki stomped through her bedroom, back to her night drawer and picked up her phone. "Who's there?"

"Good morning, Natsuki! I hope you slept well," chirped a happy Mai and Natsuki frowned. "Well actually I was sleeping well. Until that noise started. God, it's not even eight o'clock in the morning!" "Wait a second, Natsuki, I'll check."

Natsuki sighed and looked over to Shizuru, who was propped up on one arm and faced her, waiting for her to finish her phone call. After some seconds Natsuki heard some rustling and Mai had picked up her phone again. "It seems as if you have a new neighbour, Natsuki."

"What!!" Natsuki practically shouted and Shizuru's eyes snapped open surprised. "Calm down, it's no big deal after all. He must've started moving in during this weekend we have been in Kyoto, else we would've already seen him I guess."

"I hope he doesn't make such noise for the rest of this day, or I swear I'm going to die from my headache! I mean seriously, who can possibly endure this?" To underline her words, Natsuki started to massage her temples, pacing up and down in front of the bed, glancing every now and then at Shizuru, who was lying on her back now.

"Aren't you overreacting a little bit? I bet the new neighbour is a handsome, nice and charming guy.." Natsuki heard Mai sighing at the other end of the line and she rolled her eyes. "Mai, I have to hang up now. Have a nice day."

She placed the mobile phone back on the drawer and jumped onto the bed, next to Shizuru, who giggled and moved closer to the other woman. "Ara, is Natsuki in a playful mood? Mai should call more often," she seductively purred into Natsuki's ear, who went a little crimson at this, but instantly smiled slyly. Deciding to play along the game, she pushed Shizuru back onto her back and climbed on top of her, hands on either side of her head.

"Why yes, Shizuru, who could resist such a beautiful woman like you? Hm, I wonder what would happen if I take you right here, with the window still open? Maybe Mai would come over and see us in the midst of making love…would that turn you on?" She had been leaning down and was now speaking right into her ear, her warm breath creating a goose pump on the tender flesh.

Shizuru didn't think that Natsuki would react like that to her teasing, because normally her friend would just blush or be embarrassed and now she was…seducing her? She felt Natsuki's lips barely graze the edge of her ear lobe and she moaned in pleasure. "Natsuki…such a tease."

Natsuki grinned wickedly and was about to capture the other's sweet lips in a passionate kiss, when something heave fell to the floor next door and she once again bolted up, pushing Shizuru even further into the bed by sitting on her stomach.

"God, that man is awful! How am I supposed to enjoy myself, when he makes such a ruckus and –" Natsuki stopped talking, when she felt Shizuru tremble beneath her. Realizing that she was sitting on the brunette with her full weight she quickly rolled off of her, fearing that she was hurting her. "Shizuru, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –" Natsuki looked closer at Shizuru and saw something twitching in her friend's face. "Uh..Shizuru?"

Shizuru couldn't handle it anymore and broke into a fit of giggles, not able to control her laughter any longer. "Na- Natsuki, you're really lovely!" She managed to stutter between laughing and she patted Natsuki's thigh soothingly.

Natsuki didn't really get why Shizuru was laughing her ass off, but she got the feeling that she should be slightly offended. Nevertheless she just shrugged it off and rose to close the still open window in an attempt to at least muffle the incredible noise from the next apartment.

"Okay, I need to get out of here! What do you want to do?"

* * *

"Uh, are you really sure about this? I mean, maybe she doesn't want to see me, or she's busy. Maybe we should come again later, like next month or so and think this through and then we could come again and I'd be better prepared and- " Shizuru cut Natsuki's rambling off by simply covering her mouth with her free hand and smiled reassuringly.

"It'll be okay, don't be so nervous. She'll like you, I'm sure. Now go on." Shizuru gently tugged on her friend's hand to make her go on and Natsuki hesitantly obeyed, sighing heavily. She raised one hand, formed it in a fist and knocked on the door in front of her, before entering, an excited Shizuru right behind her.

An old woman was sitting on a chair, which stood in front of a large window, reading a book. Her hair was grey, with hints of white already in them and she had a nice expression on her face. Upon hearing them enter, she looked up, obviously surprised by their appearance. She slowly adjusted the glasses on her nose, then took a better look at her visitors.

When she recognized Shizuru, her face lit up and she carefully rose from her seat, leaning on the cane and started to walk over to them with small steps. Shizuru followed the thumping sounds and stepped a little forward to greet her grandmother.

Natsuki was surprised at how happy Shizuru looked. How could this old woman make her smile like that? Wait…was she jealous of an old woman? No way! Natsuki was ripped out from her dreams, when Shizuru's grand mother spoke up again.

"So this is Natsuki I suppose. I'm Shizuru's grand mother, Evangeline. Nice to meet you." They shook hands and smiled at each other. So that's where Shizuru got that light skin colour. Part of her family was European.

"I hope you're taking good care of my niece. She is very important to me and if I could I would care for her myself, but unfortunately I'm not in the condition to. I need care myself." Evangeline turned away from Natsuki to take a good look at Shizuru.

"Shizuru, you're looking tired? Is Natsuki not treating you good? Is she robbing your sleep?" Shizuru giggled and Natsuki was to shocked to say anything. Robbing her sleep? Why did that sound so equivocal, damn it!

"No, Natsuki is very kind to me. She's doing everything for me, she even cradles me into sleep. Right, Natsuki?" Evangeline took a sharp intake of breath and Natsuki sighed. This was going to be a long, long day.

* * *

Tadaa, another chapter done yay Hey guys, you know what would be awesome? If every reader would leave a review. That would make a new record hehe Take care


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Okay guys. Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that it took me longer than usually to update, but I was busy with school and couldn't finish it on time. But here you go )

It seems that you like Evangeline, but i don't know if she will ever occur in this story again..maybe in the end. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 12

„Finally", sighed Natsuki and she flung herself on her bed, too tired to stand any longer. "Oh god, I swear if I were to live with both, you and your grandmother I bet I'll go insane in no longer than a week. Honestly, what's wrong with you, teasing me all the time."

She felt Shizuru sit down next to her and she lazily opened one eye to look at her. The brunette giggled and laid her head down on Natsuki's chest. "But Natsuki is just so adorable, when she's being teased. I especially like these hot blushes of yours…" Shizuru had turned her head and moved up to Natsuki's ear, whispering the last words into her ear and Natsuki shivered involuntary.

Shizuru grinned contently, when she felt the other's reaction and snuggled against her, resting her head at the crock of Natsuki's neck. "Seriously, Shizuru…", muttered Natsuki, actually enjoying Shizuru's constant teases. She shot a glance at her watch, trying to suppress a yawn.

It was already eleven pm. They had stayed the whole day with Evangeline, somehow loosing track of time.

Natsuki's attention was ripped away from her thoughts, when she heard Shizuru mumble something against her skin. "Shizuru?" Natsuki turned her head to see what she wanted, but instead found that her friend was already fast asleep. Friend? Shizuru was more than that… She chuckled and softly kissed Shizuru's cheek, before entangling her right arm from the other's embrace and turning of the light.

They ended up being out nearly the whole day for the rest of the week, because Natsuki simply couldn't stand all the noise their new neighbour was creating and she grew more annoyed from day to day. At least her shoulder had healed by now and she was able to ride her motorbike again and so Natsuki took Shizuru to several places out in nature, where they would just sit for a couple of hours, talk and simply enjoy the presence of each other.

By now both women had realized that they had developed deep feelings for each other and although neither of them restrained from showing their affections they still didn't voice out their love. Natsuki was never the forward person when it came to relationships and Shizuru wasn't sure if she was ready to make the first step, so they remained silent.

It was at the end of the week and Natsuki had just unlocked the door to her apartment, when her phone started to ring. She quickly dashed into her bed room and picked it up without checking who called.

"Hi Natsuki, it's me.", said a cheery voice and Natsuki's eyes widened slightly. "Midori! Were you able to- " "Yes, I was. I've opened a new garage in a very promising area and I'm sure that we'll make more profit this time. Are you in again?"

Natsuki couldn't believe it. Even though she enjoyed time she was spending with Shizuru she had missed her old job like hell. She hadn't thought that Midori would be able to manage opening another garage so soon, but then again the read head was very energetic and determined so it didn't really surprise her that she was able to fulfil her promise so soon.

"Of course I am in, why do you even ask? When can I start working?" Natsuki's eyes were shining with joy and she was grinning like mad, happy at the prospect to be soon working again with her beloved cars and motorcycles.

Midori chuckled at hearing her enthusiasm. "How does tomorrow sound to you?"

"I'll be there! Give me the address!" Natsuki quickly jotted down the new address of Midori's garage and after some more chatting she hung up, grin still adorning her face.

She was just about to go and tell Shizuru about everything, when she suddenly stopped mid-step and frowned. She had promised to take Shizuru to Kyoto the next morning, since the brunette had told her that she was missing her birth town.

Back then Shizuru had looked so sad and Natsuki had felt like a dagger would've pierced through her heart. She had taken her hands in hers and had promised her that they would go to Kyoto at the end of the week and would spend a wonderful day together, just the two of them. Shizuru had looked so happy and she had drawn Natsuki into a sweet yet passionate kiss.

What should she do now? They had already formed out plans for the whole day and she knew that the evening they had spent in the opera wasn't the only reason why Shizuru was in an especially good mood today.

Shizuru or her work? Which was more important to her? Shizuru was the most important person in the whole world for her and she would never want to hurt her. But her work as a mechanist was like the unnatural obsession she had with mayonnaise, she just couldn't live without it. And hadn't she spent the entire last month with Shizuru anyway? It was her right to do something which was very important to her once in a time, right? And surely Shizuru would understand…no, she had to understand!

But how should she tell her that they couldn't go to Kyoto the next day? Hey Shizuru, Midori just called and yeah, I'm going to work again from now on…Natsuki sighed. Life really wasn't easy.

"Uhm, Shizuru?" Natsuki had gone to the living room, were Shizuru was sitting on the couch, reading one of her books. Upon hearing Natsuki's fidgeting voice, a concerned expression crossed her face and suddenly Natsuki wasn't too sure if that what she was going to do was for the best. Bracing herself, she inhaled deeply, before she sat down next to Shizuru and started to play nervously with a strand of her dark blue hair.

Shizuru, who sensed her uneasiness, was starting to feel nervous too and she inched closer to Natsuki, searching for her arm. She found it and closed her hand over Natsuki's, who jerked slightly back at the soft touch, but Shizuru thought nothing of it.

"Natsuki, what's wrong? Has this something to with the phone call you have just received?" Her voice was now full of concern and she gave Natsuki's hand a reassuring squeeze, signalling the other that she would be there for her and would help her as best as possible through any problems. Great. Now Natsuki felt even guiltier.

Hesitantly she drew her hand back from Shizuru's grasp, who felt slightly hurt by the obvious action, but managed to hide it before Natsuki noticed. "Well yeah, it has to do with the phone call…you see, it was my former boss, Midori."

Shizuru tensed and she felt like her body had been thrown into ice cold water. That was the thing the brunette had feared the most, her former job. Of course Natsuki told her about her former job as a mechanic and Shizuru, who was sensitive about people's voices had immediately figured out that the other was missing her work very much and she was glad that Natsuki hadn't been offered another job at a garage, because she wasn't too sure if her Natsuki would stay at her side or rather leave her to fulfil her dreams to become the best mechanic in Tokyo. Of course she didn't doubt that Natsuki had feelings for her, but would they be strong enough to prevent her from working there again?

Shizuru forced a smile on her face, trying to cover her true emotions. "Really? What did she want?" Natsuki fidgeted nervously next to Shizuru and the brunette got an even worse feeling.

Natsuki on the other hand was too busy with forming the words she was planning to say to explain to the other woman to notice Shizuru's stiffness. She averted her eyes, not wanting to see her reaction. "She offered me to work for her again."

Even though Shizuru had already presumed that was going to happen she still flinched slightly, but Natsuki didn't notice her motion, as her gaze was still directed on the floor.

The woman cursed herself. She hadn't wanted to state that so bluntly, but now it was too late. She glanced at Shizuru, who had already regained her composure and was smiling again, although it looked a little sad to Natsuki.

"That's great, Natsuki. Now you can finally fix your beloved cars again…I'm glad for you." The last words were nearly inaudible and suddenly Shizuru couldn't suppress her emotions anymore. Her eyes started to water and she quickly rose to her feet, hands trembling and went to the bed room.

Now even Natsuki had noticed that something was wrong with Shizuru. She buried her head in her hands, closing her eyes and wondered what she should do now. She pondered for a few seconds on going over to Mai and ask her for advice, but she dismissed the idea quickly.

Nobody could help her with this, it was her turn to decide what she wanted. But still she was clueless. She knew that she would never abandon Shizuru. Only thinking about Shizuru being under the guidance of some crazy guy made her shake with fury.

After thinking about her situation for some more minutes, she sighed defeated and rose to her feet as well. Okay, she was in an awful predicament and for the moment she just couldn't figure out a way to solve it.

Natsuki kept standing on the same spot for a while, wondering if she should let Shizuru alone for tonight and just sleep on the sofa, but after glancing on her watch she saw that she had been sitting on the sofa for over half an hour, so the chances that the other was already fast asleep were high…and she hated to sleep on the sofa.

"Just give it a try", she said in an attempt to encourage herself and she straightened her shoulders and silently made her way to the bed room. She carefully pressed a hand on the door and was surprised when she found out it wasn't closed. Strange, normally Shizuru always closed the door, when she went to bed before her…

She remembered the look in Shizuru's eyes and her heart seemed to clench slightly. Shrugging the feeling off, she tiptoed in and closed the door behind her. Shizuru was lying on her stomach on the bed, her clothes still on. She hadn't even bothered to cover herself with the blanket and her head was buried in her arms. Her face was covered with her soft hair, so Natsuki wasn't sure if she was really asleep or not.

She quickly stripped off her clothes and put her pyjamas on, before she slowly climbed on the bed next to Shizuru, carefully not to wake the other woman. Now that she was closer to the other woman she could see the dried traces of tears on her face. A pang of guiltiness and regret shot through Natsuki. She was the reason why the woman she liked so very much had cried.

She leaned forward and followed the lines off the previous shed tears down Shizuru's soft cheek, trying in vain to make them go away. She sighed and tucked some loose strands of her brown hair behind her ear in the process to get a better view of the face she loved to look at. Especially when it was shining with one of those rare smiles…

Had she lost Shizuru? Had she destroyed Shizuru's feelings for her? "Shizuru", she whispered, her voice a little choked. "I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do…I don't want to lose you, just because of my work." Natsuki leaned forward again and she softly kissed Shizuru's cheek, before drawing back again. "Because you are the most important person in my life…"

Just as Natsuki was about to let go of Shizuru, something tugged on her collar and drew her back against the brunette, startling her. Natsuki looked surprised down to find that Shizuru's eyes were opened and she realized that the other woman had been awake the whole time and had listened, while pretending to be asleep.

She didn't know what to say. Should she apologize? Explain herself? She stared into those crimson pools and lost herself in them. Just when she opened her mouth to say something, Shizuru pulled her down and wrapped her arms around her neck, burying her head in Natsuki's hair.

"Promise you won't leave me." Shizuru had turned her head and was now whispering in Natsuki's ear, who was shivering from the hot breath on her sensitive skin. "Promise you won't stop to care about me." She pulled back slightly and kissed her softly on the lips, but almost instantly broke away again, lips just mere inches away from Natsuki's. "Promise you never stop being with me."

Natsuki couldn't describe the feelings which were rushing through her body. Her mind seemed to be blank as she tentatively reached up witch both hands to cup Shizuru's face, their lips still almost touching. "I promise."

A single tears escaped Shizuru's eye, but that time not because of pure sadness and Natsuki leaned forward and kissed the tear away, stopping it before it could stain Shizuru's beautiful face.

* * *

Wow, that chapter was hard to write. So much emotion. Hope not too much emotion.

By the way, all those people who have reviewed for the last chapter..you really rock! We have a total score of 18 reviews, that's (at least for me) a record :) I hope you review again this time, maybe you can managen 20 reviews. That's a nice number ;p


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: First I'm sorry that this chapter is going to be a little..crappy. Hope you'll enjoy it anyways. It's also shorter than usual and yeah..somehow I'm not satisfied with the way it turned out..

* * *

Chapter 13

Natsuki had made up her mind. She couldn't let go of either Shizuru or her work, so she just combined it and had suggested to Shizuru to take her with her while she was working. That way the brunette wouldn't be alone and Natsuki could keep an eye on her, while working on the cars. Sure, her concentration would suffer from it and she would take longer for each car, but honestly what did it matter? Now the only problem was how Midori was reaction to her idea.

She already managed to convince Shizuru of that, which didn't take much effort in the first place, because she didn't really care where she was as long as she could be with her Natsuki. She blushed, as she remembered those words and quickly started the motor of her motorcycle.

"Hold on tight, Shizuru! We are a little late, must catch up some lost time", said Natsuki from behind her already closed helmet and Shizuru quickly slipped her hands around Natsuki's waist and rested her head against her love's back.

Whilst the ride Shizuru had time to reflect on the current situation and she sighed silently. True, she was very happy that Natsuki still was there for here and even wanted to take her with her to work, but she was too realistic to really be convinced that everything would be okay as it was. She closed her eyes and an ironic smile found its way on her lips. A blind woman in a garage, where tools were laying everywhere, where she could be knocked over by a car or where she could slip on some spilled oil?

She wasn't sure whether Natsuki forgot all those things, just because she came up with a solution for their problem or if she had already realized it and just ignored it for the moment, but she knew that it wouldn't work. But even though she had spent the whole night to think about a better idea, it had been futile. There were only those two options: either stay at home, or accompany Natsuki at the garage. And Shizuru dreaded the first option too much to voice her concerns. Why was everything so complicated?

Soon Natsuki had arrived at the address, which Midori had given her the day before and she pulled up in a free parking lot, taking off her helmet to get a better view of her new working place. "Wow, Midori did outdo herself. This place is awesome", whispered Natsuki in awe, as she let her gaze wander up and down the façade of the grand house in front of her. Apparently Midori had used her connections to get this place, because there was no way that the redhead could have made enough money to get that place.

She quickly hopped off her Ducati and then helped Shizuru get off too, before gripping the brunette's hand. "Okay Shizuru, we'll go in now and talk with Midori about this. I want you to be with me. Let's go."

Natsuki inhaled deeply and Shizuru squeezed her hand softly, trying to ease the nervousness away from her that she was in as well. As soon as they had entered through the door, a young woman with short and messy black hair jumped at Natsuki and pulled her into a fierce embrace, which left the other breathless. "Natsuki, I've missed you so much!"

Shizuru, who had been separated from Natsuki suddenly, started to feel a little jealous, when she heard the joy and affection in both women voices as they talked to each other and the corners of her mouth fell down. Who was this woman? What was her relationship with her Natsuki?

Just when she wanted to voice her questions, she was interrupted from the black haired woman, who by now had released Natsuki and was now standing in front of a slightly pissed Shizuru.

"Natsuki, who's this? Is she your friend?" Natsuki smiled softly and interlaced their fingers, causing Shizuru to relax again. "Mikoto, this is Shizuru. Shizuru, this is Mikoto, an old buddy from my work. We have been through hard times, but often had a great time and lots of fun."

Shizuru's frown was back in place, but neither Natsuki nor Mikoto noticed, because they had both turned around and were walking towards Midori's new office. Shizuru started to worry a little. The two of them seemed to be very close. But just how close were they really? And how close had they been in the past?

The brunette was interrupted in her thoughts, when Natsuki suddenly stopped to knock on a door and she bumped into her back. "Shizuru, you okay?", asked Natsuki with a concerned voice and placed one hand on Shizuru's cheek to see if any damage was done.

Shizuru slightly blushed at Natsuki's show of affection and reassured the other that she was fine. Mikoto didn't say anything and just observed the interaction between the two women. She smirked and opened the office door. How interesting…

"Ah, finally Natsuki. I've been waiting for you." Midori stood up from the chair she had been sitting on and encircled the desk in front of her, a happy smile on her face. She quickly patted the other's shoulder, before turning around to Shizuru with a curious expression on her face.

"And who might you be?", she asked Shizuru, whose hands were still locked firmly with Natsuki's.

* * *

"No, I can't allow this! It's way too dangerous, so many things could happen to her! She would be in constant danger of tripping over something or getting her head hit!" Midori was glaring at Natsuki, who glared right back.

"I know, I'm not stupid. But we can change that. I could tidy up everything and always keep an eye on her. Besides she's used to being careful and all." Midori just shook her head and flung herself into the next chair.

"Still, that's the point. You wouldn't concentrate on your work, you said so yourself. Even if I allow Shizuru to stay here you would always be watching her and you know very well yourself that this won't work. I need you to pay full attention on your work, not her. We have to build up a good reputation in order to get this garage more famous and the last thing we need is a clumsy mechanist, who destroys the car rather than repair it."

Natsuki was fuming. She had thought that she could convince Midori easily within a few minutes and that the red head wouldn't mind Shizuru being here with her, because she herself would be looking after her anyways. So why was she making such a fuss? She could repair the cars anyway by heart, she didn't even have to look at them, while doing so.

"Why are you so stubborn? Can't you see my point of view? Shizuru is really important to me and as things are I don't want to leave her alone at home, while I have fun repairing broken cars. It won't hurt anybody, if she stays here, while I'm working, does it?" Midori sighed annoyed and rubbed her temples with her slender fingers.

She lifted her head to throw a glance towards Shizuru, who hadn't said a single word until now and stood slightly behind Natsuki, her head lowered and an unreadable expression on her face.

"Shizuru, what do you think of the whole situation? Even if Natsuki doesn't understand what I'm trying to say, you do right?" Natsuki turned around and looked questioningly at the brunette.

Shizuru was silent for a moment, before she gently withdrew her hand out of Natsuki's firm grasp, head still lowered. "Yeah I do. Natsuki, she's right. This will never work the way we want it…I guess you can just forget me and leave me behind at home. I mean…it's not as if we wouldn't see us in the evening anyway right?..."

Natsuki was shocked to hear Shizuru say such things and she jumped forward and embraced Shizuru tightly. As she wrapped her arms around her body, she noticed that the other was trembling ever so lightly and she cradled Shizuru's head into the crock of her neck, gently stroking the soft brown hair.

"Don't be silly, that will never happen. I guess…" Natsuki clenched her jaw and her body tensed. She let go of Shizuru and turned around to face Midori, a now determined look on her face. "If you don't allow us to be together, I'll quit the job here and now. Bye."

She grabbed Shizuru's hand before Midori could react and started to pull her towards the office door, a dull feeling washing all over her as she registered what she had just done. She had given up every chance to work as a mechanist under Midori ever again, she screwed up. Now she was never going to work with her mechanic buddies again, never going to repair her beloved cars again…of course she could go to any garage she liked to, but this one was where she belonged to and she would never work at any other place.

Just when she was about to lay her hand on the knob of the wooden door, a sharp voice interrupted her. "Stop!" Frowning she turned around again to face Midori, who had jumped to her feet, giving her a confused expression. "Don't go yet. I have an offer for you."

Natsuki didn't bother to walk back to her former boss, but she took her hand off the knob. "What kind of offer?"

Midori walked around the table and stopped before Natsuki and Shizuru, an awkward smile gracing her lips. "Look, I didn't want to upset you. I do understand your point of view, but you have to understand mine too. As I can see you two are really close and it was never my intention to rip you apart. So I guess that the two of us have to come up with a tradeoff."

"And what kind of tradeoff would that be?" Although Natsuki feigned disinterest, she was by now fully alerted. Maybe she could work after all…

"How about you only work half of the day?" Natsuki looked dumbfounded at Midori. "What?"

"Well, if you'd work in the morning, starting at 8 until 12 or so, Shizuru wouldn't miss you too much and you could work again. Shizuru could just sleep in longer and relax herself in the mornings and yeah…that's the only solution I can come up with in such a small amount of time."

Natsuki's face lit up and she beamed at Shizuru, who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "What do you think, Shizuru? Sounds good to me." Shizuru heard the hopeful tone in Natsuki's voice and she knew she couldn't refuse Midori's kind offer. And after all sleeping in was not bad…hastily she nodded and instantly she felt herself embraced by a now over-happy Natsuki, who was jumping around with Shizuru still in her arms, making the brunette feel a little giddy.

Midori watched the scene for a five minutes, before she couldn't help herself anymore but interrupt. "Natsuki, I see that you're happy and all. But I guess you should return home now and start working tomorrow. Make yourself a nice day with Shizuru. And don't be late tomorrow! Or you'll have to work longer, I swear."

Natsuki promptly stopped and saluted at Midori. "Yes, madame. Greet Mikoto." And with that she skipped out of the office, leaving a smiling Midori behind, who leaned back against her table. "I swear, this woman is schizophrenic. Either that or she is slightly insane…"

* * *

Yeah..maybe I should've gone along with the original plan, but yeah..too late :) Hope this chapter is not as bad as I think it is. I think there are only going to be two next chapters and I'll work longer on them, to make them better than this one. Lately I'm a little umotivated to write, maybe that's why this one here turned out like this.

And thanks for all the reviews you gave me for the previous chapter by the way :D You really rock!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Tadaa, next chapter :D Enjoy!

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed on the previous chapters, and thanks especially to **LucidLucifer**, **koalarap** and **yui1808**, you pointed out a few things I totally forgot. Hope I fixed some of them in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 14

„Bye Shizuru", whispered Natsuki and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend good bye. Natsuki grinned, when the other didn't even bother to open her eyes while responding to her touch. She softly stroked the side of her cheek and then left the room.

Shizuru sighed contently and rolled over on her side to block out any sun beams with her back. She nuzzled into the sheets and drifted back to sleep, enjoying the faint fragrance of her Natsuki on her pillow.

This was how her daily routine. Receiving a good bye kiss from her love, drifting back to sleep, then getting up and waiting for Natsuki's return. Since that day in Midori's office a few weeks have passed and both women were used to their new life.

At first it had been awkward for both. Natsuki would always wake up very early to finish her work as fast as possible, because she feared that Shizuru could hurt herself while she was away or that something else would happen to her. This went on for a few days, until Natsuki couldn't bear with the stress anymore and she spoke with Mai about her troubles. Mai reassured that her worries weren't necessary as Shizuru knew how to take care of her life and what to do in case something happens. But Natsuki didn't stop to worry until Mai promised her that she and Nao would check on the blind every few hours.

Shizuru also had problems at first, although they were different from Natsuki's. She wasn't used to being alone, not even for a few hours and at first she had great difficulties and felt very unsure of herself. It was then that she realized for the first time how much she had depended on Natsuki until now and how much energy it must had cost the other woman to look after her. Now she had to do everything herself, preparing her breakfast, brewing her tea, cleaning up behind her…

Over the weeks she started to learn where everything she required was standing and she didn't need anybody's help anymore. Because she desired to cook for Natsuki to help her at least a little bit, Mai taught her some easy but delicious meals, which didn't involve anything dangerous for Shizuru.

Nao, who also wanted to help out, showed Shizuru how to do the dishes and the laundry and soon Shizuru was confident enough to do everything by herself. Natsuki was of course very relieved that she didn't have to do the whole household after coming back from work and instead could enjoy more time with the brunette.

The climate between the two also changed to the better, since Shizuru started to be more self-confident. They were never aware of it, but Shizuru had taken very much of Natsuki's energy, every day, and Natsuki had felt more overstrained by each week passing by. Now she felt like a hidden weight had been lifted from her shoulders and she could finally relax.

Their feelings for each other had also experienced a change for the better. They weren't hesitant to show each other their deep feelings and although it wasn't official Mai and Nao could see that there was going something on between the two women, but they decided to be quiet about it and just waited for Natsuki or Shizuru to inform them about the obvious.

Shizuru groaned and lazily lifted her head up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It was already past nine and she couldn't help but admit that she was hungry. After a loud grumble of her stomach she decided to get up and eat something, even though she would have preferred to stay in bed a little longer. She was still tired from the previous night, because Natsuki had taken her out and when they arrived back home they stayed up another hour to talk about this and that.

While Shizuru was heating some water for her usual tea, she wondered how Natsuki managed to get up this early every day, despite staying up for so long. She had always been a long sleeper and only got up early, if necessary. She didn't know why, but she just wasn't a morning person and the only person who could ever wake her up without being looked at angrily was Natsuki, who would always wake her with a sweet kiss.

Shizuru sighed blissfully, one hand cupping her cheek, while dreaming about the moment Natsuki would return home. She was brought back to reality, when the water heater started to make strange noises and she quickly cut it off.

After finishing her breakfast she would often go for a walk. At first she didn't dare to leave the house at all, but after some time she was bored to the extend that she started to eat out of boredom and Natsuki, who had noticed it said jokingly that she had gained some pounds. The next day Shizuru had gone outside for a long walk to the park.

This day was no different and after a few hours Shizuru returned from the park, happy because of the good weather. When she walked past the new neighbours apartment, she thought she heard the noise of a door being closed, but she shrugged it off and opened Natsuki's door. After washing her hands she started to cook lunch for Natsuki and herself, all the time singing along with the songs from the radio next to her.

"Strange, Natsuki should have returned by now", murmured Shizuru, when she heard the clocks of the nearby church strike one and she frowned. Normally Natsuki would phone her, when she had to work longer, but Shizuru told herself that it wasn't necessary to worry, because if something bad had happened she would have been informed by now.

She fought to suppress a yawn, but failed. Without further ado she flung herself on the couch and closed her eyes. "Might as well take a nap."

* * *

"God, I'm tired…damn these German sport cars!", grumbled Natsuki, as she made her way to the apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and entered, kicking her shoes off. "Shizuru, I'm home!" Stating the obvious. "Shizuru?"

Natsuki could smell that Shizuru had prepared lunch, so she must be at home. She walked to the kitchen and then to the living room, but no Shizuru. Suddenly she heard soft murmur, which came from behind her. An evil smile spread on her face and she tiptoed to the couch, then leaned down slowly. She was right. There was her angel, fast asleep. Her features softened and she leaned further down and gently captured Shizuru's lips in a soft kiss.

Soon enough the other woman started to go along with the movements of her mouth and slender arms found their way around her neck, pulling her closer. "I missed you, Natsuki", breathed Shizuru against Natsuki's mouth, barely audible, but Natsuki still heard it.

"Me too", whispered Natsuki and climbed on top of Shizuru, straddling her hips in the process and pinning her arms down.

Shizuru giggled at this and she smiled slyly. "Ara, is Natsuki trying to be dominant today?" Natsuki, who by now was more resistant against the other woman's relentless teases, just returned the smile, before grazing Shizuru's ear with her bare teeth. "Only for you."

Shizuru gasped, when she felt the hot breath against the sensitive skin and she arched her back to be closer to her love. Natsuki's eyes darkened as she felt Shizuru's soft body press up against her own and she moaned. She started to place hungry kisses, starting at her delicate neck, then moving down to her collarbone.

She let go of one of Shizuru's hands to run it up and down her body, enjoying the little noises she got, when she touched a sensitive spot. Shizuru instantly used her free hand to pull Natsuki closer, wanting nothing more than the other's tongue on her hot flesh.

"Natsuki, stop teasing", whimpered Shizuru and to emphasise her words she started to grind her hips against Natsuki's, the action eliciting a deep moan from both women. Natsuki clenched her teeth and released her other hand, using it to pull Shizuru's skirt up, then drawing her pants off. Without wasting another second she started to stroke her centre, flicking every now and then over her sensitive clit, making Shizuru cry out in pleasure.

"You're too loud, the neighbours are going to hear us", she whispered huskily into Shizuru's ear, before kissing her hard on the mouth to muffle any further moans. Natsuki was now moving her fingers faster, sensing that Shizuru was near her climax and used her free hand to knead her breast.

Shizuru had wrapped both arms around Natsuki's torso, when she came and she threw her head back as far as it was possible on the couch, crying out Natsuki's name, who started to nibble gently on her love's neck.

After Shizuru's breath was being normal again, she nuzzled in Natsuki's arms, who lovingly stroke her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Natsuki, I love you…

* * *

This chapter was a bit shorter than usually ( a big bit actually xD) but this was a good point to stop this chapter. The next chapter is going to be the most important I guess and after that the story is as well as done.

Ah I hope you're happy with the sex scene at the end. It was kind of short I guess..whatever, reviews! Whoever reviews gets a cookie ;p


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Well, here's the second last chapter :) Or at least I guess it's the second last one..what ever. For all these nice reviewers - here are your cookies :D

* * *

Chapter 15

„Hmm..", grumbled Natsuki when the first sun beams touched her face and menaced to wake her up. Cumbersomely, she turned on her side, snuggling up to the warm body laying next to her in bed.

Shizuru, who was already awakened, smiled lovingly and wrapped one arm around her love's waist to pull her closer.

Today it was Natsuki's day off and so it didn't matter how long they stayed in bed. Besides Shizuru enjoyed having Natsuki in her arm like this. She closed her eyes and rested her chin on top of the other's head, taking in the fragrant smell of her hair.

"Natsuki, I love you", whispered Shizuru nearly inaudible and moved her hand up to stroke her back in slow, soothing circles. Suddenly Natsuki started to move and Shizuru stopped breathing for a moment, fearing that she had actually heard what she had said earlier. She didn't have to worry though, because Natsuki just mumbled something about food in her sleep.

Shizuru closed her eyes again and exhaled slowly. Why was she so anxious about telling Natsuki what she really felt for her? They have been together for over two months now and although Shizuru could feel in Natsuki's behaviour that the other woman had feelings for her, there was still this tiny voice in her head, which told her that there was a possibility that she would be rejected.

Shizuru sighed and entangled herself from the other. She closed the curtains slowly, carefully not to make any unnecessary sounds and then made her way out of the bedroom. She intended to prepare breakfast to surprise Natsuki and went to the kitchen, humming a random song, which popped in her head.

She didn't use her crane in Natsuki's apartment anymore and if people hadn't looked at her eyes, they wouldn't have known that she was blind. She was able to reconstruct all rooms, all things and every corner in her head, she could even run if she wanted to. But she never took that risk. Of course, she trusted Natsuki, but sometimes the woman forgot to put her shoes at the right place, or placed a chair a little too far behind and then it could happen that Shizuru was in danger of tripping.

When Shizuru opened the fridge to get the butter, her fingers touched something soft. She smiled and took it out. How could she have forgotten Mai's delicious food? Nao and Mai had both taken the weekend off to make a trip to the mountains. Of course they had invited Natsuki and her as well, maybe just out of politeness, because everybody knew that she couldn't join them. They already left early this morning and yesterday Mai had given her this box with cake in it, probably because she felt a little guilty about leaving two of her friends behind.

Just when Shizuru was about to take the cake out of its box, she heard a car outside, then the engine stopped and somebody walked up the few stairs to the apartments. Shizuru wondered whether this could be Mai and Nao, who had forgotten something and came back to get it. Strange, the steps had stopped right in front of this apartment! Was Natsuki awaiting somebody?

Shizuru was pondering whether she should go and answer the door, or whether she should get Natsuki, when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. She didn't know why, but she got a strange feeling and shivers ran down her spine. Almost instinctively she wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect her from some danger.

Then it stopped and the feeling was gone as fast as it had appeared, but Shizuru still felt uncomfortable, even a little frightened. Who had just been at the door? Somebody must have been looking through the tiny window, which was next to the door.

Suddenly a door closed soundly and Shizuru was snatched off her thoughts. She wasn't sure, but the sound neither came from this apartment, nor from Mai's and Nao's. Which means…it had to be the neighbour next door. Now that she thought about this, she realized that she still hadn't met him once, not even heard his voice. Until today she hadn't even heard a single sound from this apartment. But maybe it was better if she'd never meet this person in the first place…She decided that she would ask Natsuki, when she was awake.

Still lost in thoughts, she started to cut the cake into pieces, although she didn't really pay attention to what she was doing and so the cake started to look rather strange and deformed.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and somebody pressed against her back, resting their head on her shoulder. Shizuru instantly stiffened and when hot breath was brushing against her earlobe the image of the white haired man flashed through her mind.

"No!", she screamed horrified and she threw herself against the person behind her, using the kitchen sink to put more force into the movement by pushing against it with her arms. The knife which Shizuru was still holding, flew up in the air in the process in a twirling motion, but nobody noticed.

The attacker hit the ground seconds later and Shizuru's extra weight pushed all air out of their lungs and Shizuru felt how the ribcage below her raised immediately to suck in fresh air. That's when she noticed that the body had more curves then it should have and it was much softer than she had expected. Then realization hit her.

Just when she was about to release Natsuki, her ears caught an unfamiliar noise, which kept coming closer at alarming speed. Her eyes widened in shock. "The knife!" She didn't know what to do. If she moved away from Natsuki, she would escape but her love would get hurt.

But she underestimated Natsuki's reflexes, which were trained by several fights and her motor cycle and so she comprehended the situation in a split second and reacted instantly. She grabbed Shizuru by her waist and rolled them both to the right to escape the knife's line of flight.

Just in time. The knife hit the ground with a loud clacking noise, mere inches next to Shizuru's torso. Seconds passed and Natsuki just continued to hold Shizuru close to her, both too shocked too do anything except listening to the other's ragged breathing.

Finally Natsuki broke the silence. "That was close." She didn't know what to say else and it didn't seem as though Shizuru was going to say anything anytime soon, so she released her grip from the brunette and started to sit up, but Shizuru instantly threw her back on the floor by wrapping her arms in a firm hug around her.

"I'm so sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just…" What? Heard somebody walking around at the door of our apartment? Felt somebody watching me? This sounded just ridiculous to Shizuru. Of course, there had been steps and maybe somebody had looked through the window. But that could have been anyone. And even if there had been somebody watching her, how could this person have entered, when the door was locked and all windows closed?

Natsuki, who was watching Shizuru's face the whole time, grew more and more confused as she watched the strange expressions on the other's face. She started to grow angry, because Shizuru obviously had something on her mind, which was troubling her. Why didn't she just tell her? "You just what?"

"It's nothing, really. I guess you just surprised me and I kind of slipped." Shizuru had to lie. She didn't want to bother Natsuki unnecessarily with something, which she wasn't even sure of. She tried to smile, but it turned out rather miserably.

Of course Natsuki noticed that Shizuru wasn't telling the truth. She could tell by the way the woman didn't look into her direction and how her grip tightened even more. The anger seemed to leave her just as fast as it had come and left a somewhat sad feeling back. Natsuki wanted to help her, but she couldn't force her to voice her troubles.

"Fine, then I'll better announce my presence the next time I dare to touch you." Natsuki laughed awkwardly and Shizuru joined in. How Natsuki wished that Shizuru would trust her completely. Maybe then she could say these three words she longed to say to her love every time she kissed her, wrapped her arms around her…

She sighed and carefully rose, taking Shizuru up with her. Picking up the knife on the floor, she caught sight of the poor cut cake on the kitchen sink and gulped. Whatever…in the stomach everything get mixed anyway.

"I see you've already prepared everything for breakfast. Let's eat, this cake looks delicious."

Later this day the weather started to worsen and dark, heavy clouds covered the sky. Natsuki was sitting next to Shizuru on the couch, watching the clouds through the window, while Shizuru was snuggled up against her side, with a content expression on her face, placing idle strokes on Natsuki's arm, which was placed loosely around her shoulders.

"I think it's going to rain soon, the sun is all covered by clouds." Shizuru only made a confirming noise, but otherwise didn't react. As long as Natsuki was next to her she didn't care how the weather was. "Too bad, I'd have liked to go somewhere nice and enjoy the day with you."

"We'll just catch up on that another day. After what happened in the morning I don't really feel like leaving the house." Instantly she regretted that she mentioned the incident. But she didn't want to meet their neighbour, didn't even want to go past his apartment. Shizuru felt that Natsuki was about to say something, which would most probably concern what she had said and so she just moved up and silenced the other with a soft kiss.

Upon feeling Shizuru's lips on her own, Natsuki instantly forgot what she wanted to say and instead drew the brunette gently onto her lap, deepening the kiss. Shizuru gladly followed along and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in even closer.

Natsuki started to move her left hand slowly down, enjoying the feeling of Shizuru beneath her hand. Just when she was about to slip her hand inside her shirt, she was interrupted by her cell phone, which was tucked in her back pockets.

She tried to ignore it, but the ringing just wouldn't stop and as much as Natsuki wanted to concentrate on Shizuru she couldn't. Finally Shizuru pulled away and sighed. "It's okay, answer the call. Seems to be something important."

Scowling Natsuki gave in and pulled her hand away from Shizuru to get the cell phone out of her pocket. She flipped it open and answered it rather annoyed, not hiding the fact that she wasn't pleased at all. To her surprise it was Midori.

"Sorry Natsuki to call today. I know it's your day off, but we have something like a real emergency here and not enough mechanics to deal with it. Plus we're already in a rush. It would really help me out if you could come over and help us with this. Of course you'll get extra money."

Natsuki sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked at Shizuru, who had rested her head comfortably on her chest and had her eyes closed. "Just a moment, Midori."

She covered the cell phone with one hand, before speaking to Shizuru. "Would you mind if I'd leave for some time? They need help in the garage, seems to be something utterly important. But I'll stay if you say so."

Shizuru didn't have to think twice and she shook her head. "No, it's fine with me. We still have the evening to ourselves." She really did want to spend time with Natsuki, but she didn't want to be selfish or order Natsuki around. After all it was her job.

Natsuki smiled and then informed Midori that she would arrive in a few minutes. She quickly hung up and put the cell phone back to its former place, before kissing Shizuru softly on her lips. "I'll be back as soon as possible."

Shizuru in return hugged Natsuki briefly and then rose to her feet, making room for her love to stand up as well.

In a few minutes Natsuki was ready to leave and soon after Shizuru could hear the engine of the motor cycle roaring, as she took off. Shizuru went back to the couch, enjoying the peacefulness and silence, which still hung in the air. She laid down at the sofa, feeling a little sleepy and closed her eyes.

"Ara, it seems that it's already raining? I hope Natsuki will be okay…" And then she fell asleep, while the rain started to wet the window, first like a gentle caress and finally it hit the window hard and the drops running down the glass were looking like shed tears.

* * *

Oh my god..this ending is so much drama. But I have to set the mood for the next chapter. I promise, very much drama.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Yeah..don't really know what to write here. Last chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 16

Over one hour had passed, since Natsuki's departure and in the meanwhile the clouds had turned black, thus preventing the sun from shining through and although it was only 4 pm, it was already pitch black outside. It was raining heavily and the road was already covered in a layer of water, so that the cars were in danger of slipping and had to drive very careful. Every few seconds there was a flash of light, soon followed by loud thunder.

"Man, how am I supposed to get home, as long as the weather is like this?" Natsuki looked out of the window unhappily, watching as the trees bent in the strong wind. Every now and then there were even branches flying through the air. Suddenly an extremely large bolt darted through the air, followed almost instantly by deafening thunder, which made the glass tremble and Natsuki unconsciously took a step back.

"This sucks…if this is going to hold on I can't drive back home. It's far too dangerous." Natsuki sighed and turned back to continue working on the 'emergency', which turned out to be the car of an important politician, who needed it fixed till tomorrow. Starting to look at the engine, the blunette once again stopped. 'I hope Shizuru is going to be fine.'

* * *

Shizuru was tossing around on the couch, her hair sticking to her head. "No…don't..," murmured she and she moaned desperately, rising one hand as if to defend herself. She had entangled herself with the blanket and struggled to break free, but it was in vain and now tears were running down her cheeks. "Why…"

Another bolt, only a few hundred meters away, came crashing down, hitting an old tree in the process. Woken up from the sudden noise, Shizuru's eyes flew open and she quickly sat up, panting hard.

She speedily scanned her surroundings, then let herself fall back on the soft cushions on the couch again, sighing in relief. It had only been a dream. This dream. Shizuru lifted one hand up to free herself from the blanket, before getting up to get herself something to drink from the kitchen.

After she had set up the tea water, she groggily sunk to the floor, hiding her head in her arms. Why did she have this dream? It had been so long since it had happened the last time. She didn't want to deal with it, not now that was living happily and even more important safe with Natsuki.

But that feeling she got earlier in the morning. It had been the same as back then. Back then, when she still had been a little girl…

She was lying in the hospital since two weeks now, but her eye sight still hadn't returned and although the doctors and her grand-mother kept saying that soon she would be able to see again, Shizuru didn't believe them. Once she had overheard a conversation between two nurses, who had looked after her and thought that she was asleep.

"Poor little girl. Did you hear what had happened to her?" "It's the girl whose parents died in that terrible incident, right?" "Yes, that's her. I've spoken with her doctor and he told me that the chances that she would stay blind for the rest of her life where nearly one hundred percent." The other nurse was silent for a moment. "I hope God has mercy with her."

Soon after they were talking about other things, but Shizuru wasn't listening anymore. She buried her head in the pillow and just cried herself to sleep.

After that day she would always wear her fake smile and really, it worked. She could foul everybody with this mask, even her grand- mother. But she promised herself something. That she would accept her blindness.

And really, Shizuru learned to live without her eye sight. She learned to walk with a crane, she trained her other senses and she grew self-confident. Until that day, everything was as normal as it could be, when you've lost both your parents and you eye sight…

Shizuru's memories were interrupted by the whistle of the tea pot. For a moment she just stayed on the floor, not really wanting to stand up, but she couldn't ignore the persistent sound. Sighing, she got up and prepared a cup of tea, while drifting again back to the memories of her past.

One day she was playing in the garden, with her grand-mother sitting on a nearby bench to watch over her. It was maybe one year after Shizuru got blind. Then, when it started to get dark, her grand-mother went inside to get her a jacket. And during these few seconds, a foreign man climbed over the small fence and pushed her into some bushes, away from her grand-mother's line of sight.

Shizuru tried to scream, but the man covered her mouth instantly and her shouts were muffled by his dirty smelling hand. "Be quiet, stupid brat!" he hissed under his breath and to emphasise he pulled her hair back. A sharp pain shot through her head and her eyes began to water.

The man didn't care, only smiled when he finally got what he wanted and he loosened his grip on her hair slightly. "Good girl." Then he reached into the pocket of his jean and pulled a tissue paper out.

Shizuru didn't know what was happening. One moment she was out in the garden, enjoying the sun, the next moment she was being pulled into some bushes, by a weird man. Everything happened to fast for her, to really understand in what danger she was in.

She only felt the movement, when the stranger quickly pulled out a tiny bottle and moistened the tissue paper with it. The last thing she clearly remembered was the feeling of something soft against her nose and the concise smell of hospitals.

After this Shizuru only was aware of what was happening for a few seconds. The rest was a blur and her senses didn't work properly. Also, she couldn't move.

From this day on she was afraid of strangers, especially of men and for a long time she kept on dreaming about this afternoon in the park. Shizuru had experienced the scene again and again, until she hadn't even wanted to sleep any more.

So why was it happening again? Why did she have to endure this? Now, that everything was perfect for her. She was in love, she felt protected, safe. She wouldn't accept that this was ruined by her past.

Shizuru lifted the cup of tea to her mouth and took a sip. "Ara, now the tea is cold."

Sighing, she quickly drunk the tea, before walking back to the couch and sitting down again. "I wonder what I should do now, until Natsuki comes back…", Shizuru murmured, brow furrowed, a finger lightly tipping her chin.

Finally she decided to continue reading this book, she had started on earlier. It was a romantic novel and normally Shizuru's favourite genre, but today she didn't feel like reading after all. After some minutes of trying to focus in vain, she gave up and put the book on the floor.

"God, I am bored. I'll just lie down until Natsuki comes back." And Shizuru lazily closed her eyes and nuzzled into the softness of the couch, cuddling the pillow to her chest and thinking of what she would do with Natsuki once she was back from work. Finally she slipped off into a light slumber, an evil smile plastered to her lips. Unseen from Shizuru, a shadow disappeared from behind the window next to the door…

* * *

Natsuki gulped and nervously threw a glance over her shoulder, suddenly getting a strange feeling. After being sure that there was nobody else around, she stood up from under the car and cleaned her oily hands on her pants, looking at her watch in the process.

She frowned, when she saw how much time had already passed. "Gah, damn car! I want to go home already, this sucks!" Quickly eyeing her work, she decided that it would at least take her another half an hour to finish this. Still cursing, Natsuki slipped again under the car, eager to finish and get back home.

* * *

A knock on the door. No reaction from Shizuru, who was still asleep and dreaming of having 'fun' with Natsuki. Another knock, this time more demanding. Still no reaction. A few seconds nothing happened. Then the knocking started again, but this time very loud and it didn't stop until Shizuru finally woke up, groaning because of the rude awaking.

"I'm coming!" She slowly made her way to the door, rubbing her eyes and wondering, who could possibly want to visit Natsuki. Maybe Mai and Nao have come back earlier? No, they would've called before coming over. Or maybe Natsuki has forgotten her keys at work? Or maybe…

One foot in front of the door, Shizuru stopped in her tracks. Or maybe the creepy figure, who had watched her earlier? "Who's there?" Tensely, she waited for an answer, ear pressed to the wooden door, so that she wouldn't miss any sound the person outside was making.

A few seconds nothing happened. Then a familiar voice shouted "Shizuru, it's me! I'm home!" Shizuru let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding and smiled. What a stupid idea in the first place. Of course it was Natsuki. She reached for the door knob and when she found it, opened the door to let her in.

Suddenly a rough hand grabbed her wrist and pushed her back inside the apartment. "Why, hello Shizuru", said an oh so familiar voice, which made Shizuru's blood freeze in her veins and her heart skipped a beat, before starting to pump again, only much faster then it should.

Nagi closed the door with his free hand and this snapped Shizuru back to reality. "Let go!" Desperately she tried to yank her wrist away from the man's grasp, but he only laughed in response and hardened it even more. "I see you've missed me just as much as I missed you," he said with his cruel voice and laughed madly.

Shizuru winced in pain and started to feel the same panic as the last time, which slowly ate up her consciousness. But she wouldn't let herself being forced to endure this nightmare again. Trying to take him down by surprise, she quickly took one step towards her attacker and jerked up her knee, hoping to hit a sensitive spot.

Nagi, who didn't anticipated resistance, let go of Shizuru and tried to dodge the blow, but it was too late. Shizuru kneed him exactly in his soft parts and Nagi instantly sunk to the floor, hissing in pain and trying to regain his composure again.

As soon as Nagi was down on the floor, Shizuru turned around and quickly rushed away from him. She didn't know where to go and for a few important seconds, which seemed like minutes for her, she just stood there in the living room, not knowing what to do.

Just when Shizuru made up her mind and quickly made her way to the toilet to lock herself up in there, the telephone started to ring, causing her to stop amid her way and to change her direction. If she could make it to the phone, she was saved! Unfortunately Nagi came to the same conclusion and ignoring the still throbbing pain, he jumped to his feet.

* * *

"Come on, pick up," grumbled Natsuki under her breath, her foot tapping impatiently up and down. She threw a glance on her watch, furrowing her brow. Damn it, it was only five o' clock in the afternoon! Shizuru couldn't be asleep at a time like this. Also, she couldn't be on a walk, not with this awful weather outside. Then what was taking her so long?

* * *

They reached the phone exactly at the same time. Shizuru had already stretched her arm towards the ringing sound, feeling as though she would be safe as soon as she had the hearer in her very own hands.

Nagi also knew that his plan of revenge would get destroyed, or at least shortened, when the object of his desire picked up the phone before he could stop her. Using all his weight, he threw himself against Shizuru to make sure that the telephone was out of reach for her, not caring if he would hurt her in the process or not.

Shizuru's finger tips almost touched the hearer, when Nagi's slim body hit her torso and jerked her to the floor. Although the impact forced all the air out of her lungs, she didn't get hurt. Since Nagi didn't try to regain his balance again after he hit Shizuru, he fell on top of the woman soon after.

Shizuru, who had wanted to crawl away from Nagi, was taken down by his weight again, but this time she wasn't as lucky as before and hit her head rather hard on the wall behind her. She felt how her head grew heavy and her senses couldn't make out anything clearly. For a few seconds she just laid there, not moving, her mouth slightly opened from shock.

Nagi didn't hit his head or anything else, because Shizuru caught all his weight. After checking himself for any injuries, he slowly sat up, straddling the brunette's hips with his legs as he did so, the sadistic smile once again growing on his lips. "See, bitch, know your place! I wonder what you'll do, now that your watch- dog is away to do a 'very' important repair on a 'politician's' car."

Shizuru only whimpered in response and tried to wriggle away from Nagi, who now also grabbed her wrists, pinning her completely to the floor. "You really want to know it? Insatiable, really… she can't satisfy you? Your Na-tsu-ki? Too bad…for you."

* * *

Natsuki's cell phone fell with a loud 'thump' to the floor, where it broke into two pieces, but she didn't care. Her whole body seemed to be on fire and she trembled with so much fierce that her muscles started to ache.

When Nagi had jumped against Shizuru, he had accidentally kicked the cupboard on which the phone was standing, causing the hearer to fall off it. First Natsuki only heard strange shuffling noises, which she couldn't identify. But then she heard clearly a man's voice, threatening Shizuru!

She had to go home immediately! Natsuki didn't waste anymore seconds and stormed out of the garage to get to her motorcycle. Although she was furious and still shaking violently with anger and also fear for Shizuru's safety, the rational part of her kicked in as soon as her face was hit by a dozen rain drops, which felt like little daggers, each piercing her skin.

Natsuki knew she couldn't drive with her Dukati. If she got killed in a car accident she wouldn't help Shizuru. Cursing loudly, she stormed back into the garage and into Midori's office.

"Midori, how did the guy look, who brought you this car? Did he have white hair, slim figure?"

Midori only nodded confused, not understanding why Natsuki was so enraged.

"Is something wrong with the car?" Natsuki ignored her boss' question and rushed out off the office, back towards the car. Yes, the key was really inserted! She smiled grimly and a determined look appeared on her face as she got into the car and started the engine. Just wait you bastard…this time I won't let you off the hook.

Just as she was about to drive out onto the streets, Midori hurried towards her and opened the door forcefully. "What do you think you're doing!"

Natsuki turned around to face Midori, who unconsciously took a step back, when she saw the dangerous glint in her eyes and gulped. "Returning this car, what else." She was about to slam the door shut, when she remembered her broken cell phone. "Oh, and call the police. My address." And with that Natsuki hit the road, leaving an open mouthed Midori back.

Although it was easier for Natsuki to drive in the rain now, she still had problems to keep the car straight. The cement was covered with a thick layer of rain and she got the feeling that she slipped more in the curves, than she had control over the car, but she didn't care. All Natsuki could think about was Shizuru. "Please be fine…Shizuru." She grit her teeth in frustration and accelerated even more.

* * *

Shizuru was in a haze of desperation. Not desperation about the situation, but desperation about her own weakness. Why could she never defend herself? Why did she always need somebody else's help? Why…

"Oooh, don't cry dear, everything's alright. Daddy's here for you, " whispered Nagi into her ear, before licking away her tears. She didn't even realize that she had cried. But Shizuru didn't cry, because she was afraid.

Nagi felt like in heaven. The woman, Shizuru, who he had observed for all these weeks. After this 'accident' in the park, he couldn't forget her. He liked to fool around with women, the weaker the better. But he had never had a blind! He had the feeling of being in absolute control of the situation. Nothing could stop him. Nobody could stop him. Especially not this stupid bitch Kruger.

Oh, yes he was a genius. By waiting for the right day, when all the other mechanics were out of the way and only Natsuki was available more or less, he finally got his revenge. It was easy to make her boss believe that he was a politician and that it was really important that his car got fixed on time. Well, maybe it was the money, which he promised but whatever.

Nagi like to manipulate, especially the other gender. He liked it best when they cried. And now he would enjoy every fucking second of this, until Shizuru wasn't interesting for him anymore.

Slowly he started to let one hand wander down to cup her breast. "Huh, not bad. How would you like..this!" He squeezed the tender flesh brutally in his hand, earning a pained cry, which sounded like music in his ears.

"Honestly, why didn't you tell me earlier that you liked it rough?" Shizuru didn't respond and tried to block out the man's words as much as possible. Nagi of course didn't need long to notice this and he angrily ripped Shizuru's shirt in two. "I asked you a question, you whore!"

This was it. Shizuru's survival instinct kicked in and realizing her chance, she mobilized the rest of her strength and jerked her hand, on which Nagi was still holding, with all the force she could muster over her head to the side. Nagi, who was caught completely off guard, lost his balance and fell off of Shizuru.

Taking this chance, the brunette got to her feet and stumbled in the direction where she thought the door was. Her ears caught every noise in the room and she could hear Nagi shuffling to his feet again. "You're sick! Stay away from me, or you'll regret it!"

Nagi only laughed in response and slowly followed the blind through the living room. There was no escape for her anyway, he could get her whenever he wanted. They had time. Or so he thought.

* * *

Finally Natsuki arrived at the apartment and she quickly pulled up in a free parking lot, although she didn't really look where the car was going and so it ended up crashing into a tree. The air bag instantly started to push Natsuki back in her seat, but the woman just slid out of the car and stormed the stairs up to her apartment. "Shizuru, I'm coming!"

Suddenly her apartment door opened and Natsuki's eyes lit with surprise, as she saw Shizuru stumbling out, the man with white hair hot on her heels. He didn't notice her, until it was too late and Natsuki's fist hit him with full strength into his face.

Shizuru, who didn't notice the weird noises behind her, just continued to get away from Nagi and fell the stairs more down than she walked. Where should she hide? With outstretched hands she started to walk on as fast as possible. Suddenly she touched cold metal.

* * *

In the meanwhile Natsuki finished tying Nagi to the railing with her belt. When she was done, she looked down on the white haired man with a look full of disgust and hate. "You swine… You sick, perverted swine." She spat at him, but got no response.

"I hope you never wake up again!" She turned away, suddenly aware that Shizuru was gone. Crap, didn't she hear me yelling her name? "Damn it!" Natsuki ran into the apartment, slamming the door against the wall behind it. "Shizuru! Are you here? Shizuru, answer me!"

Natsuki didn't get a response and she couldn't see her either. "Oh my god, did she ran off to the streets?" A mental picture of Shizuru, getting hit by a car entered her mind and Natsuki had to choke back tears.

She rushed past the still unconscious Nagi, down the stairs and looked up and down the street. No Shizuru. What should she do? Shizuru could be anywhere…In the distance Natsuki could hear the siren of the police, quickly coming nearer, but she didn't care about Nagi anymore. All she wanted to have was Shizuru in her arms.

Defeat rushed through her and suddenly Natsuki didn't have the strength anymore to keep standing and she sunk to the wet floor, just in front of Nagi's ruined car. "Shizuru…where are you?"

Natsuki? Shizuru's heart skipped a beat, as she heard the voice she had longed to hear for the last hours. Hastily she started to crawl away from under the car, towards Natsuki's voice.

Tears were streaming down Natsuki's face, but she didn't bother to stop their flow. Without Shizuru her life was meaningless. Without Shizuru she didn't want to be happy ever again. Without… "Natsuki?" Shizuru!

Natsuki's eyes shot open and really, there she was, sitting on the pavement in front of her, a happy smile plastered to her face, as if nothing bad had ever harmed her. Natsuki was lost for words and so she did the only thing which came to her mind.

She lunged forward and embraced Shizuru in a desperate embrace, as if she had to make sure that she really was in her arms and not just an illusion. After a few seconds Shizuru gently pulled back, her arms still around Natsuki.

The police finally arrived and three police men stormed the stairs up, with their guns drawn. "Look, there is a man chained to the railing, "one of them shouted, while pointing at the pitiable figure of Nagi, slumped down on the floor. "I recognize him! It's Nagi, one of the most wanted criminals! Quickly, get him into the police car!"

"It's all over now, Shizuru, "whispered Natsuki and she gently placed her jacket over Shizuru's torn and wet blouse, before drawing her to herself again.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru leaned in and captured her lips in the softest kiss they've ever shared before. "I love you."

Natsuki suddenly felt very warm, despite the cold rain, which was still pouring down on them, as she scooped Shizuru up on her arms and carried her back to their home. "I love you too, Shizuru." With all my heart.

* * *

I want to thank all these people, who read this story and supported me to finish it. This is the last chapter of 'Through your eyes' and although it was very sad, it still has a happy ending and that is what counts :) At first I was really afraid to write this, because of this scene with Nagi..I guess it turned out less evil than I planned, but I really didn't want to write this stuff.

I'm considering to write a sequel, although I think that this story might as well stay like this. Tell me what you think. It would be cool, if all of you who have read all these 16 chapters could make a review and tell me what you thought about my story. Make author happy :)


End file.
